Bad Magic
by sundance1989
Summary: a spell is cast by accedent causeing a couple of girls to appear from the real world into anime land, will they stay or return home: my own characters and Nekozawa, and Hunni parings.
1. spells!

I do not own Ouron

**BAD MAGIC**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Misit spatio et tempore,  
>Late<br>Mitte ad me unum pro me  
>Ut luna plena,<br>The skys perspicua  
>Dicemus concurrant<br>Sidera Illumina  
>Et oculi vestri obviam meus."<p>

"Mmm interesting spell, too bad it doesnt say what we need to make it work" said an _almost_ evil voice.  
>"So true" agreed an equally <em>almost<em> evil voice. The Hitachiin twins giggled manically then  
>"Spells!" they said in unison as if it was some big joke by that time laughing uproarasly,<br>they ment to be quite because they knew they didnt belong down here this was the black magics club room  
>and if they were caught they were sure to be cursed by mister emo anti-sunlight himself Nekozawa and his creepy curse doll Belzeneff.<br>"Guys wacha doin?"  
>"AHH!" screeched the twins, jumping at least four feet into the air. "ughh dont sneek up on us like that hunni-sempi, mori-sempi!, we thought you were Nekozawa come to curse us!" whispered a fearful Karou.<br>"You guys shouldnt be in here you know you will make Nekozawa-sempi angry" stated a big eyed hunni-sempi, who was leaning over the twins cluching usa-chan to his chest. Mori-sempi nodded in agreement.  
>"But we were just so bored" whined the twins who were curently still on the floor surounded by the old musty books that belonged to Nekozawa and his black magic club.<br>"Still its not right to enter someones club room without there permision its not nice"  
>this caused the twins to hang their head abit they new Hunni-sempi was right but they were only having a bit of fun its not like they were hurting anyone.<br>Mori-sempi had walked over and was silently reading the page the twins had read aloud  
>"Hmn do you even know what that says?" Mori asked causing hunni to walk over as well and look at the page.<br>"not really" replied the twins  
>" we think its in latin though, but neither of us really speak that language." said Hikaru.<br>"hmn" replied Mori.  
>"then how can it be interesting if you don't know what it says?" asked a curious Hunni.<br>"ohh mmm, don't know" replied the twins, this caused Hunni and Mori to sigh.  
>Suddenly the doors burst open with a loud bang<br>"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" Screamed an irate Nekozawa  
>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Screeched the twins who again jumped at least four feet into the air, and who at the sight of the angry man ran screaming from the room as if their lives depended on it knocking books down as they ran<br>"Run Hikaru he will curse us!"  
>"Im coming Kaoru wait for me!" they ran so fast they practacly flew...on jet packs!<br>Nekozawas appearence didnt seem to faze Hunni-sempi or Mori-sempi in the least  
>"ughh just look at the mess those weird light dwellers made!" exclamed Nekozawa, <em>light dwellers?<em> Mori and Hunni mouthed to each other, then Hunni shrugged and the walked over to help Nekozawa pick up the mess the twins made.  
>"ouch!" proclamed hunni and nekozawa both having reached for the very same book that the twins just read the spell from, somehow they both managed to get a paper cut on their fingers causing their blood to drop onto the page of the spell, neither noticed it seemed to disapear withing the words of the book since both were preocupied by their aching fingers. "Mitsukuni, are you alright?" asked a consurned Mori,<br>"yes Takashi im fine no problem here, would you please go check on the twins they sure were scared" asked Hunni with big eyes  
>"hmn" and with that mori left .<br>" Nekozawa listen Hikaru and Kaoru didnt mean any harm please dont be mad at them" Hunni pleaded with a glowering Nekozawa  
>" they had no right! they know not what they mess with!"<br>Nekozawa was not speaking in his creepy voice like he normaly does Hunni just figured it was cuz he was upset. "yes but since they didnt do any harm other than a mess cant you just forgive it this once" Hunni gave him a big eyed look that even Nekozawa was not immune to  
>"fine just keep them out of here sempi" he said with a big sigh of defeat. " thank you Zama-chan!"<br>squeeked a grinning Hunni. twitch twitch _did he just call me Zama-chan? i will curse him! where did i leave Belzeneff?_  
>Nekazawa was just about to call Hunni on it when suddenly the book started to shimmy and shake causeing hunni and nekozawa who were still holding onto it, to drop it with a gasp and take a step back "Zawa-chan whats going on?" Hunni asked with big scared eyes.<br>"errr dont call me that!...i dont know"  
>"you dont know! i thought you knew about spells!" Hunni's voice was getting a bit higher in fear "I do!" exclamed Nekozawa in an equally fear induced high voice " but i dont know what those stupid light dwellers did!"<br>_ohh makes since _thought Hunni  
>suddenly there was a big flash of light and...<p>

**CLIFF HANGER! Please review!**


	2. blinding white light

i dont own ouran or fullmetal: To all of you who reviewed thank you so much, your comments made me feel very good, this is my first story and i needed that confidence you have given me! about my grammer for those who have commented on it, i am well aware it isnt the best but correcting it requires effort and i just dont DO effort. sorry. Lol :)

**BAD MAGIC**

**CHAPTER TWO**

_

IN AN ALTERNET DEMINTION I.E. THE REAL WORLD:

"Zoe why do we have to watch stupid ouran host club? cant we watch Fullmetal Alchemist instead?" whined Mimni  
>"No we are watching Ouran, we watched Fullmetal last time its my turn to pick this time and i pick Ouran" Zoe said as she plopped on the couch next to her sister "now press play and shut up"<br>"hey dont you tell me to shut up pip squeek!" Mimni said with a glare  
>"who you callin a pip squeek giant!" Zoe said glareing right back at her sister.<br>"dont call me a giant!" exclamed Mimni, this went for a good five minutes before they realized the t.v. was playing "hey that isnt any episode i have ever seen before, have you Mims?"  
>"no me either, this is weird go shut it off" Mimni said and proceeded to shove her sister towards the t.v."yeah make the little one go first your seriously nobodies hero " said a somewhat annoyed and weirded out Zoe.<br>"never clamed to be" snorted Mimni.  
>Zoe reached back and grabed a reluctant Mimni's hand and pulled her forward with her looking at the screen "what are the twins doing? why are they reading that book? WHAT EPISODE IS THIS MIMNIIIIIII!" Zoe practacly made Mimni's ears bleed with that last screech, "I dont know Zo, lets watch and find out maybe they started the show again and we didnt know yeah thats it!" Mimni tried to reasure herself and her sister " Mims are you high? this is a DVD!" <em>Oh right <em>Mimni thought _well there went that idea great now im freaking again! _"I know!" Mimni wailed. By now the girls were about two inches from the screen the girls were watching Hunni-sempi help pick up a mess of books with Nekozawa, Zoe reached up her hand to touch the screen "Zoe noooo!" Mimni screeched and the tiny apartment the sisters shared since the death of their parents errupted into a blinding white light...

**You guessed it Cliff Hanger! Please review!**


	3. sucked into my life

**I don't own Ouran. if its in all caps it is being yelled. Italics it is either a thought or a spicific action. And I tried my best to improve my grammer for you all I don't have a spell check so this really is the best I can do, i also made the chapter longer if you think it is too much for one chapter please dont hessitate to say so. Hope your all pleased with it, and thanks for all your reviews! Be kind this is my first time writing a story.**

**BAD MAGIC**

**CHAPTER THREE**

BOOM! (that would would be the sound the blinding white light makes).

As the light faded from the brightness into the dimness of candlelight, Zoe and Mimni looked up to see a very familer looking big eyed blond boy holding onto the head of another, very annoyed looking and somewhat taller, blond boy, both with eyes as big as saucers "Zawa-chan! whats going on! who are they? what happened? what was that light?" mind you this was all said very fast and almost hardly distinctive, "DON'T CALL ME THAT my name is NEKOZAWA!...i don't know Hunni-sempi, to all your questions" sighed a very discrunteled taller blond boy who clames to be Nekozawa.

_Snicker Snicker, _"Mims they called themselves Hunni and Nekozawa! like the anime" this came from the shorter blond girl who had short spiky hair that was tiped in pink, she was speaking to a taller girl who was an exact replica of the shorter girl only the taller girls hair was a longer blond but instead of being tiped in pink it was tiped in purple, if it weren't for the color difference and the height they would be identical. _Snicker Snicker,  
><em>" Wow Zoe this is some episode! Wonder how we missed it"  
>the one called 'Zo' started to twitch " I done told you GIANT this is a DVD there is no way we missed an episode!"<br>_Twitch twitch _"Don't call me GIANT YOU PIP SQUEEK! and it is SO possible!"  
>"DONT CALL ME PIP SQUEEK! Is NOT"<br>As the girls argued Hunni had jumped off Nekozawa's head and the boys took a step back from the insanity that was going on around them both looking quite scared and confused, " I know lets get Tama-chan he'll know what to do!" Hunni said feel quite pleased with this idea. _Gasp choke, _"That idoit! No way, best to get Kyoya-sempi out of eveyone in this school he is the one with the best resorces to get the looney toons twins over there some help" Nekozawa said, "Hmm, you may be right"  
>"AHHH! OMG! MIMNI! YOUR A CARTOOOOOOON!" this high pitched scream came from Zoe, whom Hunni thought was very cute. "Hey! who you callin a cartoon you..you..PINK BUNNY!"<br>Hunni and Nekozawa couldnt resist giggling at that last insult it was quite pathetic and aparently Zoe thought so too " that is the most pathetic insult you ever said sis! But that is besides the point I am being quite serious look at your hands you really are a cartoon" Zoe said starting to sound very scared, _mmm so they are sisters_, thought Negozawa, _I thought they looked alike. _That was when the girls finally became truly aware of their surroundings, as they looked at themselves and around their eyes came to Hunni and Nekozawa, the one called Zoe took a few tentative steps toward Hunni and asked "Are you really Mitsukuni "Hunni" Haninozuka?" Big green eyes pleaded almost excitedly to him "yes, pleased to meet you Zoe-chan", "and does this mean you are really Umehito Nekozawa?" she asked the taller boy, who also replied "Yes I am, pleased to make your aquantince." and then  
>"OHHHHAHHHAHAHA, Oh my gosh! I just cant believe it! My dream has finally come true im in OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB YAY!" Zoe clapped excitedly and spun around then latched onto Hunni with a big hug causing him to blush a scarlett red " you have always been my favoret Hunni I apsolutly addore you!" she gushed and he blushed somemore, as Zoe gushed over Hunni, who didnt seem to mind in the least and infact looked to be enjoying getting hugged by the very stranged but very beautiful little pink and blond girl, who just so happened to be his height.<br>Nekozawa's eyes were elsewhere. Specifically on the tall and now very freaked out girl Mimni, who was pacing back and forth very fast and muttering to herself loud enough that Nekozawa could hear " This isn't real, this can't be real, who would curse me into this stupid show about male-whores!"  
>Nekozawa smirked at that, <em>good thing Hunni-sempi was currently distracted he wouldn't like hearing anyone speak that way about his friends, I'd hate to see what he would do...what is she doing now? <em>SHE was currently bent backwards into an arch shape dragging her head on the floor in a very anime style move while still pacing this spoke of how deppressed she really was with her situation "I don't wanna be a cartoon" she whined. _Wow all she needs now is a corner and she would be just like that idiot Tamaki only she is much cutier...no i didn't think that, i shall cast these thoughts out of my mind right now!...now where did i leave Belzeneff again? _"Please don't get so worked up I think I know what is going on now" this caught eveyones attention "After listening to what you all have said I think what has happened was those two idiot light dwellers cast a spell that when we bleed on the book cause these two to come here, from where you come from I'm not yet sure of but I'm sure this is what happened, its the only explination to your being here" Nekozawa said, Hunni was looking at him with wide eyes as well as the girls, _that makes since after all he isn't the president of the black magic club for nothing_, Hunni thought.  
>Zoe was nodding her head saying "yeah" as if what Nekozawa said made perfect since and that it happened all the time. Mimni on the other hand was shaking her head saying "no uhh uh, I don't think so, coo coo cucho! This ain't real, I refuse to believe it! Its all a dream." Mimni said in a somewhat snooty and very stubbern tone of voice, "Mims, it is real look around you sis this isnt a dream" Zoe said while taking her sisters hand, Mimni then looked at her sister and said " If this isn't a dream then how do we get back home?" She had tears in her eyes and her voice wabbled a bit, Nekozawa and Hunni both new she was finally starting to realize what now what the others figured out from the start. "I know!" Hunni said excitedly "Zawa-chan will wish you home!" twin sets of big green eyes looked at Zawa-chan one with hope the other with excitement, both with a little bit of fear that he couldn't help. "I'll do my best" he said...then..."DON'T CALL ME ZAWA-CHAN!" <em>Where is Belzeneff when ya need him? <em>

**Whew! Took forever to write this i really hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	4. A little trust goes along way

**I don't own Ouran. Sorry it took so long but work has been crazy this week for me, but here you go chapter four I hope you enjoy it, and thank you for all your reviews! **

**BAD MAGIC**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"I'll do my best to get you home" said Nekozawa, "But it isn't as simple as just wishing  
>you away, magic doesn't work that way. So in the meantime i think it best...", Zoe interupted him saying "Hey! were is your creepy crawly accent huh?"<p>

_say thats a good question...come to think of it he hasn't spoken like that since he started yelling at us all earlier I like how she put that too creepy crawly hmmm it really is creepy and it makes your skin crawl too!_, Hunni thought. Zoe's expression on her face said she didn't mean for the question to be rude, it said she was just curious, _and what a cute face she has too, i do so love pink! _Hunni thought with a slight grin. 

_Twitch twitch_ "Uhh never mind that" Nekozawa said, his voice just a bit high with embaressment. He cleared his throught and said in his creepy crawly voice " Now as I was saying I think it best..." this time he was interupted by Mimni.

"Gahh! Don't talk like that! Buuuhhhh it makes my flesh crawl!" Nekozawa was clearly shocked by this news_ I repulse her? _Hunni thought Nekozawa looked a little sad when she said that "Just because Zoe brought it to your attention doesn't mean you should correct yourself we have already heard you speaking in your normal voice so don't try and intimidate us now it will just piss me off!"

It was clear she was no longer in a depressive shocked state. _Hmmm she came around awful quick I'm so happy!_ Zoe thought "Now sis thats just how he is, after all he has a rep to protect, you of all people should understand that" Zoe said.

"I do understand but there was nothing wrong with how he was talking in the first place! He didn't have to go mucking his nice voice up!" Mimni said, Nekozawas ears practacly twitched _She thinks I have a nice voice? Wait I don't care what she thinks!...do I?_

"hmm alright fine, now may I please finish what I was saying?" Three sets of eyes blinked at him expectantly _really? They are actually gonna let me finish? I just know I'm going to go insane before this little adventure is over. _" The best thing to do is to keep this quiet, Hunni this is directed at you the most you can't say anything to that club of yours or Mori-sempi, if word gets out who knows what will happen to these two."

Hunni nodded his head in understanding he had a very serious look on his face which is very unusual for Hunni-sempi,_ he's not as immature as he likes people to think is he? _Nekozawa briefly thought before continuing. "The same goes for you two as well, now untill we figure out what to do we need to find a place for you to stay. Hunni-sempi any suggestions?"

Zoe an Mimni really didn't have much to say on the matter other than an "ok" they both understood this wasn't their world, after all they came from the land of flesh and blood and now they were in the land of crayons, thats how Mimni saw it at least._ I just want to go home I don't understand this place, although Zoe seems to like it...hey is that my?..._

"My backpack! Zo look your's is here too? Wonder how that happened...and is that our laundry bags?" Sure enough there they were their backpacks and laundry bags, both with the girls' designated colors pink and purple, which since today was Saturday ment all the weeks worth of clothes got washed today.

"Good thing we hadn't folded and put them away yet huh Mims? Otherwise we would be without clothes! And hey our wallets and stuff should still be in our bags! We have some money now! Yay" Zoe said. _Trust Zoe to find the silver lining in this Hell Day_, Mimni thought.

"Wow thats really great Zo-chan! I'm so happy for you and Mim-Chan!" Hunni said with a big grin that took up half his face. Zoe of course grinned right back,_ his smile is even better than on the t.v.!, _Zoe thought, because although they were cartoons now it wasn't like on t.v. there was detail to everything here just like in there own world only different. _It's the color thats different, its cartoon colors thats whats so different!._

"And actually Zawa-chan I do know where they can stay...at my house!" Hunni said quite proud of his idea. "We have a guest house that no is using so you can stay there it's a two bedroom"

Mimni really looked at Hunni then, _he is being awful nice to us considering he doesn't even know us at all what's his angle? _"Why?"  
>"Huh?" this came from both Hunni and Nekozawa, "What do you mean why?" Nekozawa asked. "I mean whats your deal? You don't even know us so why help us?" Mimni asked with a glare. "MIMNI! YOUR BEING RUDE!" Zoe yelled at her sister, "No I'm not come on we don't even know them!" Mimni stated rather calmly considering the temper she has shown so far.<p>

Before Nekozawa could say anything Hunni said it for him "Thats true you don't know us and we don't know you, but we also know you are in a strange place with nowhere to go, your scared and confused and angry because you don't know what to do. So we are offering to help you because it is partially our fault you are here if what Nekozawa has said is true, that our blood is what brought you here, then that makes you our responsibility and we will _not _dishonor ourselves by turning our backs on those who need our help. So its best if we all try to trust each other just a little. I think you will find we aren't so bad here, and we can be good friends to you both..if you let us that is."

Everyone just stared at Hunni at first never had they heard him speak like this, he didn't sound like he normaly does, his voice had a very serious ring to it. _Wow! I'm impressed, I couldn't have said it better even if I tried, I've never seen this side to Hunni-sempi before_, thought Nekozawa.

It clearly impressed and convinced Mimni because she said, "Alright then, we except your humble offer to stay with you, thank you." she even bowed respectfully to him. Zoe on the other hand flew at Hunni with hugs and grins saying "Thank you, thank you! I knew you were the sweetest!"

Hunni who was beet red, grined and hugged her back, Zoe who wasn't quite expecting this gave a becoming blush herself. " Now lets go get some cake!" Hunni called out, back to his old self, grabbed the girls' laundry bags since the girls had already put on their backpacks and lead the way out the door.

As Nekozawa blew out the candles in the room before leaving he had one last thought, _Those girls...they are going to change all our lives here at Ouran...I just know it...now where did I leave Belzeneff again? _

_**please review I hope you all enjoyed it! :D**_


	5. Sticking together

**Hello everyone! Thank you all for reading and hopefully enjoying too lol. I realize my discription of how Zoe sees anime land my have been somewhat confusing if you have played or seen anything to do with Final Fantasy, that is what I mean by that kind of detail but with the color like that. I hope that helps for eveyone to understand what I ment. Also I don't own Ouran.**

**BAD MAGIC**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

As they filed out the door and down the hall, they saw Mori-sempi walking toward them "The twins are gone Mitsukuni" then he stopped and looked at Zoe and Mimni first then shifted his dark gaze to Hunni. "They are friends Takashi this is Zoe-chan and Mimni-chan" Hunni said pointing to each girl as he said her name.

"And of course you know Zawa-chan" Hunni said, this nickname caused Mori to raise an eyebrow slightly but nothing more, it of course caused Nekozawa to twitch and yell "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" and this had Zoe laughing and even Mimni smiled at him.

Nekozawa stopped complaining when he saw Mimni smile at him _she has such a lovely smile she should do that more often, _and for once he wasn't even embaressed by his own thoughts.

"And this is Takashi Morinozuka, but you can call him Mori" Hunni said to the girls, this prompting Zoe to notice something "Say we never did introduce ourselfs properly in the first place we are Zoe and Mimni Lambert, and it is a pleasure to meet you all."

Silently they all walked out of the school together. Hunni suddenly stopped and started to giggle, even Mori had a small smile on his face. "Hey, whats so funny you two?" Mimni asked.

Hunni worled around and said "Hikaru and Kaoru were so scared they must have run all the way home because they left their limo here and Takashi went looking for them right after they ran out screaming!" By now Hunni had tears in his eyes due to his laughter.

Nekozawa seemed quite pleased with this news _heeheehee serves those two light dwellers right barging in where they don't belong i outta curse em!...I really outta go look for Belzeneff soon._

The girls just shrugged and smiled "Well lets go then" Nekozawa said after another minute of laughter. Soon everyone was piled in the limo and on their way to the Haninozuka home.

Mori was looking at Hunni questioningly actually making Hunni squirm a little. "Mitsukuni?" Hunni looked pleadingly at Nekozawa, Zoe and Mimni. Nekozawa and Mimni were shaking their heads no but Zoe had her own oppinion on this matter,

"Don't you two tell him no, everyone knows how close Hunni-sempi and Mori-sempi are it is down right mean to make Hunni keep a secret from him! I think we can trust Mori-sempi to keep this a secret don't you?" Even Mimni had to agree with her sister she knew she was right it wouldn't be fair to Hunni.

"Alright as long as he promises to keep it a secret I don't see what the problem would be" Mimni said. "I promise" Mori said. Nekozawa sighed and nodded his head. Hunni smiled a true and genuine smile to Zoe that she actually blushed so for the next fifteen to twenty minutes was spent explaining to Mori exactly who and how the girls came to be there.

By time they finished with the story they had arrived at Hunni's home. "Takashi would you please show Zoe-chan and Mimni-chan the guest house, I'm going to get some cake for them to eat!" Hunni said, Mori nodded, grabbed the laundry bags from Hunni and walked ahead of the group.

"Hmm he took everything better than the rest of us didn't he?" Mimni said with a smile to Nekozawa, who nodded in agreement, "Wish we all had behaved like him" Nekozawa said with a smile back. "I best go with Hunni to make sure he brings you something other than just cake" he said, "yes please that would be nice we haven't eaten since lunch earlier today and its gotten very late"

About an hour and a half later everyone had eaten, and the girls had put their few belongings away. Now eveyone was gathered around the small table in the kitchen. "Well there is nothing more we can really do tonight, at least not untill we speak to those light dwellers and find out what spell they used, at least it is the weekend and we don't have school, so untill tomorrow I say goodnight" Nekozawa said standing up, Mori and Hunni also stood and said their goodnights aswell.

Mimni was lying in bed staring at the moon when she heard her sister whisper at the door "Mims, are you awake?"  
>"Yes Zo I am"<br>"Good" and with that Zo crawled into bed with her and snuggled up.

"Mims, I know you are confused and that my reaction probably confused you even more. I mean not many people would be as excited as I have been, but I just want you too know I am scared too and I know we argue alot but no matter what I'm gonna stick with you on this one...well at least sometimes, I love you ya know." Zoe said with a tired smile.

Mimni smiled at her sister and said "Thank you sis, and I love you too, now lets get some sleep" and with that they both fell into a deep sleep.

_

**Well I hope you all liked it please review! I have gotten kind of addicted to them! lol.**


	6. blushes and purrs

**A big thank you to everyone who has reviewd your support of my story means alot to me so cookies and milk for you all! :D**

**To my good friend Spoons I dedicate this chapter of Zoe cuteness to you.**

**I don't own Ouran, and sooooo sorry it took me so long to post this, between work and family coming to visit this past week and a half has been crazy, if it is any consalation i can't feel my feet from all the walking my family made me do with site seeing...(cricket cricket)...I see well fine then, me and my acheing feet will just start the story then. **

**BAD MAGIC**

**CHAPTER SIX**

_Crash..Boom..Bang!_ "Ahhhh!" another more quiet bang, "What the ever lovin hell was that!" Mimni screeched into her sisters ear "yy dooof knefff, gefffff affff yy cafff breffff!" Came Zoe's muffled reply.

"Huh?" Mimni said and climbed off her sister who was being sqished into the carpet when they fell out of the bed, after taking a huge gulp of air Zoe repeated " I said, I don't know, get off I can't breathe!"

"Ohh sorry, lets go take a look" Mimni said. They walked into the kitchen to find Mori and Hunni putting away grocieres with none other than Haruhi Fujioka "Ohh good morning, you must be the family friends that Hunni told me about, I'm Haruhi Fujioka,it's nice to meet you both" she said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you as well, I'm Mimni and this is my sister Zoe" Mimni said returning her smile. Haruhi looked at them carefully _hmm I wonder _"Twins?" Zoe and Mimni broke out into big grins "How'd ya know? Most people can't tell cuz of our size difference" Zoe said happily.

Laughing Haruhi asked "And who is older?"  
>"Meee!" squeeled Zoe, "Only by five minutes" grumbled Mimni. "heeheehee five minutes is five minutes" sang Zoe "shuuuut up" Mimni grouched, and Zoe just laughed. Haruhi grinned instantly liking them <em>these too they are somethin else.<em>

Hunni and Mori had compleated putting the grocieres away. Hunni was giggleing aswell and Mori just stood there but there was a twinkle of amusement in his eye.

"So what is with all the racket in here its 9:30 in the morning" Mimni said looking at her watch, clearly trying to change the topic on a, in her opinion, sore subject. "Ohh right, well these too asked me to help them get some grocieres for you guys."

_Flashback:  
><span>__6:00 A.M.__  
><span>__Knock knock knock  
>"ugg who could that be on the weekend at this hour no less" grumble a very tired Haruhi.. "Probably those handsy twins again" opening the door she was somewhat surprised to see it was not Hikaru and Kaoru, but was insted Hunni and Mori-sempi. "huh? what are you guys doing here?"<em>

_giggle giggle "har-chan is still sleepy" Hunni said to Mori " Good Morning! We need your help Haru-Chan" Hunni said in his very chipper voice, far too early for that in Haruhi's oppinion. "Good morning to you as well Sempi" Haruhi said moving aside to allow them entrence to her home, "What is it you need help with?"_

_"Well we need you to get dressed cuz we are going to the store!" Hunni cried happily with his eyes closed. Bang Hunni opened his eyes to see Haruhi on the floor grumbling "ugg damn rich people, go to the store at this hour! ugg!" Hunni just grinned and Mori's face showed no emotion save for a cocked eyebrow of amusement._

_End Flashback:_

"I bought some donuts and coffee for a quick breakfast, Hunni tells me you all have a buisy day today." Haruhi said as they gathered around the table for breakfast. Everyone had a steaming cup of coffee in front of them and a plate of those heavenly powdered donuts._  
><span>__  
><em>"Yes thats right, we are going to enroll them at Ouran!" Hunni replied happily.  
>"What? when did we deside this?" Mimni growled, Zoe just grinned she was quite happy with this outcome looking at Hunni she thought,<p>

_yay! I hope I will get to spend more time with Hunni he is just so wonderful! And I just love huging him he may not look like much but under that outfit he is pure muscle, and those big brown eyes! oh am I a sucker for big brown eyes, but back to those muscles rawwwr! (imagins clawing at the air), can't deny those..._

"Zoe-chan why are you making that puring sound?" Hunni asked Zoe, he had a sly look in his eye as if he knew exactly why Zoe was puring._ Cough choke cough _"ohh did I do that?" Zoe asked very red in the face "It's these donuts I just love them!" She said grinning quite happy that she tought of that so quickly .

Hunni just smiled, _I know what your thinking Zoe-chan and it isn't any donut! although they are quite tasty,_ Hunni thought and reached for another donut. Mori and Mimni wisely desided not to comment on this one.

"We figure since you might be staying awhile, it would be best if you continued your studies." Mori told Mimni. Mimni nodded her head saying "Yes your probably right we are in our last year of school I have my laptop in my bag we should be able to access our school records to enroll us so we can finish...just in case."

It was clear she didn't like the idea of staying for long but she aslo knew that if her and Zoe missed to much of school they wouldn't be able to graduate. _Better to make the most of our time that we spend here,_ Mimni thought.

"Well I will let you guys get to it, I have alot of laundry I need to get started on at home if you need any more help don't hesitate to call." Haruhi said and the girls procided to exchange phone numbers. Which Zoe and Mimni were surprised worked here, oddly they could call each other but not anyone from their world. _Its like there is this evil entity playing god and writing our lives out for us...so not cool!_ Mimni thought at the time.

"Thank you Haruhi, and don't worry your secret is safe with us." Zoe wispered in Haruhi's ear before she left "You know?" she wipered back shocked, she wasn't dressed like a girl today since it was laundry day and she was woke up so early she just threw on some sweats and a tee-shirt. Zoe just smiled grinned and gently poked Haruhi on the nose and saw her out the door.

The next two hours were spent enrolling Zoe and Mimni into class 3A with Hunni, Mori and Nekozawa. Hunni had called Nekozawa and put him on speaker phone for the whole enrolling prossess so he would be involved since his maid wouldn't let him out during the morning time witout his cloke which was being laundered today (laundry day all around huh?).

"So Zawa-chan, did you ever find Belzeneff?" Hunni asked sweetly, Zoe snickered, she knew Nekozawa never went anywhere without Belzeneff just like Hunni never went anywhere without Usa-chan, who Hunni was currently cluching to his chest._ His very nice chest, _Zoe thought.

"DON'T CALL ME ZAWA-CHAN!...No I just don't know where he went,_ never said a word about leaving._" the last was wispered so no one could quite make out what he said, but Mimni heard it she didn't comment but she did think _'never said a word?' he sure is coo coo for coco puffs that one, but I gotta say he has the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen._

**_**

**Let me just say i'm not sure if I got it right with the classes with the whole 3A thing, and I am also not sure in Nekozawa is actually a third year but I decided to make him one anyway. But if I got the whole class room set up wrong let me know and I will change it for future chapters. Otherwise I hope you are all enjoying how I am setting things up so far. **


	7. heart shaped bruises & late night kisses

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I don't own Ouran. Or the Maccabees. Now on with the story!**

**BAD MAGIC**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_**Around Noon:**__  
>They know? But how? Hunni-sempi and Mori-sempi wouldn't have said anything, so how? <em>Haruhi wondered as she turned from the Haninozuka guest house and proceeded to walk home, _hmm well they did say they would keep it a secret, ohh well I really like em, things sure are gonna change with them around, this will defenetly be interesing._

_**7:30 P.M.**_

"Hey I'm gonna step outside for some fresh air, it's a little stuffy in here." Mimni said to Zoe, Hunni and Mori. Who were all sitting on the couch watching some cartoon, _a cartoon within a cartoon, what next? _Mimni wondered.

"Would you like me to join you sis?" Zoe asked,

"No no I'm not going far just into the garden for some fresh air, its been a long day and i want a few minutes to myself thats all."

"Ok then" Zoe said. Hunni just smiled as reasuringly as he could to Mimni, _I'm sure being here must be very hard and given what we have discovered about her she is being very calm about the whole thing now._ Hunni thought, feeling very proud of Mimni for her courage and calmness given how scared and confused he knew she was.

Mori mearly nodded his head, and said "If you need anything just call and I will come."  
>"Thank you, I will." Mimni said, and with that proceeded into the Haninozuka gardan.<p>

It was a beautiful and peaceful garden with many nightblooming plants arranged beautifly around a circular stone fountain in the center of the garden on the outside of the cobblestone path that also serounded it. There Mimni sat on one of the stone benches to think about what had happened that day. 

It had been an exhausting day in Mimni's oppinion. So far they had stockpiled the kitchen, with the help of Haruhi of course, cleaned the guest house which wasn't really dirty but was mearly a bit dusty from not being used for a couple of months, and enrolled in Ouran Accadomy. Which from what Mori told us usually takes a few days to get the paperwork in order.

However, after discussing it with Nekozawa over the phone, they agreed to call Tamaki and Kyoya to pull some strings and make the process go quicker, so they had been offically enrolled to start school on Monday.

She and Zoe had unpacked what belongings had been sucked here with them, which consisted of the two bags of laundry they had done the previous day, their backpacks which had their laptops, cell phones, wallets, and a few other odds and ins items that they kept in their bags.

Mostly they talked about what they were going to tell people. Hunni who is normally very child like was very serious when dicussing this.

"We don't know what could happen to you if people knew the truth, we can trust the Host Club no doubt about it, and the Black Magic club as well I should think. They would keep the secret beacuse they are ours and Zawa-chan's friends." Hunni just loved getting under Nekozawa's skin with that nickname, not in a malicious way but more in a naughty hahaha way.

"However the fact is the less people know the better, but the Host Club, aside from that idiot Tamaki, are not idiots they will find out somehow because being friends with Hunni and Mori, will make you friends with the rest of them, I know I don't hang out with them often but I'm not blind they will welcome you with open arms." Nekozawa said over the phone.

He agreed to stop using his creepy voice around them in private as long as in public they didn't say anything about it, after all he has_ a rep to protect, _Zoe's words not his. All agreed, even Mimni who reluctantly agreed after a little ear bending from Zoe, literally.

_**(flashback)**__  
><span>__"Oww oww oww let go of my ear u little demon twarp!" Mimni screeched at her sister who had quite the hold of her sisters ear. "Just be nice and agree you stuborn giant mule!" Zoe screeched right back, "FINE! I AGREE NOW LET GO!" Mimni yelled, "Ok" Zoe said with a grin, Mimni just glowered and rubbed her ear.  
><em>_**(end of flashback)**_____

"The Black Magic club is small and as they rarely hang around the host club, odds are they will never find out which is a good thing as they will want to know more about you and the spell that brought you here, and would probably like to try to repeat it. However as Hunni-Sempi has said they would keep it secret but best not to stir them up anyhow." Nekozawa told them in warning.

"Also we need to be wary of the press and government finding out. If they were to believe who knows what would happen then." Mori said, Everyone agreed whole hartedly that_ that _would be very bad indeed.

They agreed to keep it simple, that Zoe and Mimni were close friends of the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families, who after the death of their family, that was reluctantly and without detail disclosed to the three boys, has come to live with the Haninozukas.

After Zoe and Mimni disclosed that they were alone in the world, Hunni reached under the table and held Zoe's hand. When Zoe had looked at Hunni, she saw in his eyes how much he wanted to comfort her, making Zoe give him a warm smile of thanks. Mori also showed in his own way how sorry he was for their loss by putting a heavy hand on the girls heads and giving each of them a very rare and warm smile.

Mimni felt more comfort from that little show of affection than she ever did from her friends and distant relatives at the funeral when her folks had died, and she knew that they understood that Zoe and she were not ready to disclose the details of their parents deaths yet. She also reluctantly realized she actually was starting to like these 'male-whores' of Ouran High School Host Club, they were understanding and kind.

Mimni who was still deep in thought gave a shocked cry and turned when someone tapped her on the shoulder "Mimni, I'm sorry don't be afraid its just me!"  
>"Oh Nekozawa, you startled me" Mimni said with a soft laugh. "May I?" Nekozawa asked jestering to the spot next to her.<p>

"Oh yes of course, please" Mimni said, Nekozawa was not wearing his robe as he was when she first met him, of course he had not been wearing the hood at the time, instead he was dressed rather casually in faded jeans and a white form fitting v-neck t-shirt, that moleded to his, in Mimni's opinion, very nice muscles. _Hmm I never would have guessed he would be this built under that robe course they never showed him like this in the show!_ Mimni thought kind of awstruck.

Nekozawa just smiled he knew that Mimni was checking him out and he didn't mind in the least. _I have come to realize I like her I have no idea why or how but I do._ He ran his fingers through his blond hair and noticed Mimni's eyes followed the action. When he smiled at her Mimni blushed a deep red, cleared her throat and said "So Nekozawa-san what brings you here tonight?"

"Umehito" he said  
>"Huh?" was all Mimni could reply, Nekozawa just chuckled and said "Call me Umehito, and I came by to see how you and your sister were doing" <em><br>_"Oh thank you Umehito, we're...well I can't say we're doing fine as this still feels like a dream to us but we're adjusting to the change." Mimni said with a small smile.

"I can understand that, and although I don't know what you are going threw I can't imagine it is easy to get thrust into a new place where you know no one save for your sister." Umehito hit the nail on the head in Mimni's opinion "You got that right" she said and they both laughed.

Looking around Nekozawa said "Wow this is a beautiful garden."  
>"Yes it is, I've never seen the moon so big before and never has it shone so brightly back home like it does here, its.."<br>"Surreal" Nekozawa finished for her, "yes surreal"

When Mimni and Umehito looked at each other at the same time, and with the bench being so small, was sitting rather close together, so this put them nose to nose. In that moment with the light from the bright moon reflecting off the pool of water from the fountain on to Mimni's face, Umehito was lost in her big eyes, _I'm really gonna do this, please don't smack me, _and with a groan of surrender, leaned in and gently closed his lips with Mimni's.

_Oh my! Is he really kissing me right now? Please oh please don't be a dream and if it is please don't anyone wake me up!...wait why am I thinking right now!_ Mimni thought then leaned in and deepend the kiss.

When they finally broke apart they were both blushing red, Mimni was touching her slightly swollen lips, all of a sudden the lyrics to Toothpaste Kisses by the Maccabees was playing in her head:

_Cradle me, I'll cradle you  
>I'll win your heart with a woop-a-woo<br>Pullin' shapes just for your eyes_

_So with toothpaste kisses and lines  
>I'll be yours and you'll be <em>

_Lay with me, I'll lay with you  
>We'll do the things that lovers do<br>Put the stars in our eyes_

_And with heart shaped bruises  
>And late night kisses, divine<em>

_So with toothpaste kisses and lines_

_Stay with me stay with you  
>Doing things that lovers do<br>What does to do_

Nekozawa stood up and said "I'd better go, it's getting late." as he walked away he stopped look back and said "Mimni," he waited till she looked up at him, "I just want you to know that although we hardly know each other I really like you." and with that took off for home. Mimni smiled and wispered back "I really like you too Umehito."  
>_<p>

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter I really had fun writing it. Please review they make me happy. **


	8. Yellow Monstrosities and New friends

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I don't own Ouran. Now on with the story!**

**BAD MAGIC**

**CHAPTER EIGHT  
><strong>_ 

"NO! I flat out refuse!" Mimni hollered, at her sister.  
>"Mims, you have to its the rules" Zoe said.<br>"NO! Not gonna happen! Forget it!" Mimni declared.  
>"But..." Zoe said but was interupted by Mimni yelling "NO NO NO NO NO!"<p>

"ARGH!" Zoe hollered, _giggle giggle _"You sound like a pirate" This muffled comment was coming from outside the closed door where Zoe was trying with no sucess to get Mimni to put on her new school uniform "Thats not helpfull at all!" Zoe hollered at the closed door, again she just heard a giggle and then the shuffling of feet, that told her Hunni had walked away.

"Mimni Kalea Lambert! You will stop arguing and put on your school uniform NOW!" very rarely does Zoe use the big-sister-talking-to-little-sister-I-am-the-boss-do-what-I-say-or-else, tone of voice, but she did this time, of course said little sister didn't take to kindly to that.

"Oh you did not just go full name on me! Zoe Samina Lambert! I may be younger than you but only by a few minutes so don't you use that tone of voice on me!" Even having said this, Mimni did as she was told and put on her uniform. "Hideous yellow monstrosity!" Mimni mumbled in disgust.

"Oh its not that bad Mims, sides I think we look like princesses!" Zoe said happily while twirling around, Mimni gave her sister a dirty look while she tyed her long purple and blond hair back with a ribbon and proseeded to style her bangs that fell just below her eyebrows.

Zoe walked over to the bathroom vanity where her sister was fixing her hair globbed out a handfull of gel and started spiking her hair, her bangs just like her sisters fell just below her eyebrows, so she and her sister both would curl the ends just a tad to the bangs wern't flat.

After the thirty minutes it took to style there hair, get dressed and put their makeup on they were ready to go. They stepped out of the bedroom to see Hunni and Mori in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Well actually to see Mori cooking breakfast Hunni was sitting at the table waiting. "Good morning Mori, good morning Hunni" Mimni said "thank you for making us breakfast."

"Yes thank you it smells wonderful" Zoe said with a grin. "Oh your very welcome Zoe-chan and Mim-chan!" Hunni said grinning back at them.

Mori simply said "hn" which of course made Mimni twitch _yes good morning to you too why your welcome it was our pleasure to make breakfast for you, "hn" indeed can't he use his words I know he has em! _Mimni thought somewhat annoyed. Mori was clearly a mind reader cause he just gave her a rare grin and patted her on the head.

It was a wonderful breakfast: bacon, scrambled eggs, orange juice, toast with butter for Mori and Mimni, but strawberry jelly for Zoe and Hunni, and a side of grapefruit and orange slices. "So today you two will get to meet the rest of the Host Club but that will probably be at lunch and Zawa-chan will meet us at school later he has class with us as well." Hunni said. Mimni gave a slight blush at the mention of Nekozawa, remembering what had happened last night.

"Mim-chan why is your face so red?" Hunni asked curiously,_ cough choke cough, _"ugh sorry i swallowed my juice wrong" Mimni said praying everyone believed her. "Oh that happens to me sometimes too!" Hunni said happily,_ whew they believed it! that was lucky indeed! _Mimni thought with relief.

"Be careful when you eat Mims you might choke." Zoe said with a little frown of worry, "Not to worry I will be careful in the future, promise." Mimni reasured everone. Everyone nodded their heads save for Mori who looked at her rather suspiciously, but didn't say anything and continued on with his breakfast.

**Later that day at school:  
><strong>The first few hours of school was spent with Zoe being mobbed by fangirls who thought Zoe was just the cutest thing when hugging Hunni which she did alot_ I seriously think she is in love with him! _Mimni thought with a small smile.

They were a little less freaky with Mimni, most just wanting to talk and get to know her. Mimni met a really nice girl named Kana Mojahima, who offered to share her history book with Mimni during class, till they got their new one's tomorrow

"So you and your sister live with Hunni-sempi is that right?" Kana asked, she has a very quiet and sweet voice, "Yes thats right we are staying in their guest house for now" Mimni said everyone was broke up into groups of threes for a history assignment, in her group it was Kana, Mimni and Mori. Zoe was with Hunni and Nekozawa. In each group one person was on a computer looking up information while the other two used books in our group it was Mori who was on the computer in Zoe's it was Nekozawa.

"How come you don't live with your parents? I mean.. I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that it's rude, forgive me please" Kana said worry strung clearly in her voice. Mimni just laughed and said "No it's alright, our parents passed away, and the Haninozuka's were kind enough to take us in." Mimni said. Kana quickly looked up and said "Oh Mimni I'm so sorry for your loss, I lost my father as well I know how hard it is to lose a parent." Kana said with tears in her eyes, she didn't let them fall but they were still there.

"Oh Kana don't be sad you couldn't have known" Mimni said, she took an instant likeing to Kana and her sweet nature it was clear she was a shy girl who didn't have to many friends due to her shyness, she has big honey brown eyes, and light brown hair that reached the middle of her back. Mimni was just drawn to her trusting nature, it was clear they were going to be good friends. Soon after their group had gathered all their information a bell went off, it was time for lunch.

"Alright class, you should have all your information, tomorrow you will spend you time putting it togeather and writing your paper. Remember this is a three page essay on the day to day in Feudal Japan. Enjoy your lunch and have a nice day everyone, see you all tomorrow." Mr. Hiroshi was their history teacher Mimni liked him he was nice. Not to mention good looking. He had dark navy blue eyes and black hair, _simply gorgous nice butt too, _Mimni admired as he walked out of the room.

She didn't see that Nekozawa was glaring at her _What the hell? One minute she's kissing me the next she's drooling over another guy!_ Nekozawa thought rather annoyed at Mimni _She is mine! Doesn't she know that! Oh just you Wait Hiroshi I will curse you, just wait you will wak up with pimples covering your face you wont be so handsome then now will ya hahaha...Damn it! where did I leave Belzeneff? _Nekozawa gave an agrivated huff and stood up to go to lunch.

"Hey Umehito! Wait!" He heard Mimni calling him so he stopped and waited for her to catch up to him "Hey you look rather annoyed whats wrong?" Mimni asked, "I saw you staring at him" Umehito said quietly. "Him who? ...hahaha Oh do you mean Mr. Hiroshi? Oh Umehito he's our teacher don't be jealous kay? He may be cute but I prefer blue eyed blondes." Mimni said with a smile and skipped ahead towhere Kana was waiting for her. Smileing Umehito thought _blue eyed blondes huh? I might just have to stop wearing my hood during school maybe I won't curse him after all._

_

**Hello to all my readers! I hope you enjoyed and please review and tell me what you think so far of Mimni and Umehito, also of Miss Kana I have her in mind for someone but I wanna know what you think of her first. So Please review and have a wonderful day!**_  
><em> 


	9. Of Beaches and Belzeneff

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I don't own Ouran. And now for a brief interuption from a dear friend of ours. Enjoy!**

**BAD MAGIC**

**CHAPTER NINE  
><strong>_

**Hawaii:**

A warm breeze floated in of the warm sand, volcanic rocks spiking from the ocean water, a whale off in the distance. The water crystal clear, turquoise in the shallow parts, a royal blue in the deep. Fishermen casting their nets in hopes to bring a selicious catch for dinner.

You can smell the salt in the air comming up from the sea. Palm trees casting a soothing shade on the sunbathers, who watch the sparkling water as the sun draws high. A young lovely waitress makes her way over to the beach chairs with a drink for one of her customers.

"Here is you Mai-Tai sir...umm sir?" _hmmm wonder where he is we got his text to have it delivered to beach chair number 10, _thought the lovely waitress"...aww what a cute kittie doll, well I will just leave his drink here and come back in a few minutes." Said the lovely waitress as she sat the drink down and walked away.  
><span><strong>Ten Minutes Later:<strong>

The lovely waitress made her way back over to beach chair number 10, where she still saw the cute little kittie doll and on the white end table sat the empty mai-tai, a 20 dollar bill, and a note that said _Thank you my dear and keep the change. B._

"Oh how generous." she said and walked off to serve her other customers.

_  
><strong><br>Hahaha Thought you all might be wondering where Belzeneff had gotten off too. Please review and tell me what ya think of it.**


	10. the birds and the bees

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Here is the much awaited Zoe side of the day lol enjoy, I don't own Ouran. Now on with the story!**

**BAD MAGIC**

**CHAPTER TEN  
><strong>_

"HUNNI!" Zoe hollered, she ran up and glomped Hunni who eagerly returned her entusiastic hug, "Zo-chan I missed you!" Hunni said, Zoe gave a slight blush.

Only then did she notice all the hearts floating around them_...Hearts? uh those arn't mine nor are they Hunni's, not that i would mind hearts from us but umm whos are they?...ah ha! its the FANGIRLS!_

A course of _awww _could be heard clearly throughout the room, aparently they all liked seeing Hunni hug someone his own size. Go figure.

"I'm sorry I'm late but we got lost on our way back from the bathroom." Zoe said with big shining eyes and a slight pout, _I feel funny when she looks at me like that_, Hunni thought, his heart pounding. "Then that nice girl Kana showed us to class!"

Hunni looked at the girl _Ahh Kana Mojahima, she is indeed a very nice girl Zo-chan and Mim-chan couldn't have picked a better girl to show them around_. Hunni thought fondly. And said so too "Yes Ka-chan is a very nice girl, but i'm sorry you got lost, I promise to show you around so it won't happen again!" Hunni said.

Then threw himself into Zoe's arm's, who, if it wasn't for Hunni's great sence of balance would have fallen over from the force with which he flung himself at her, not that she minded, _hmm muscley chest gotta love it! heeheehee._

Of course all the girls that were surounding them in a big circle all awwed again some whispering she is just so cute, perfect for our little Hunni. Others whispering who does she think she is? That is _our_ Hunni not hers.

However Zoe wasn't listening and Hunni was only half listening they really only had eyes for each other. Zoe and Hunni when to sit in their assigned seats which lucky for her was right next to Hunni on his left, and to the left of herself was Nekozawa. Mori sat right behind Hunni with Mimni in the middle and that nice Kana, who showed them back to the classroom from the bathroom, to Mimni's left.__

_Hmm Mimni and Kana seem to be getting along I'm so happy Mims always has trouble making friends with girls she gets along with boys better. _Zoe thought.

Soon everyone broke into their groups to work on the project that the very cute Mr. Hiroshi assigned to them.

The groups were Hunni, herself, and Nekozawa, and Mimni's group was Mori and Kana. Soon Nekozawa went of the row of computers at the back of the class to look up information that wasn't in the history book, while Hunni and herself stayed to research in the book.

"Hey Hunni I'm finished with my part of the research how about you?" Zoe asked, Hunni looked up, smiled and said "Yup just finished, Zawa-chan should be finishing up as well soon, class will be over and it will soon be time for lunch." Zoe grinned at him pleased that it would soon be lunch.

At that moment one of the girls in class came over and introduced herself to Zoe, "Hello and welcome to Ouran my name is Momoka Ryota." Momoka gave a big toothy grin and held out her hand, Zoe eagerly shook it, Momoka had shortish blond hair and green eyes.

"Why it's wonderful to meet you, Momo-chan..can I call you Momo-chan?" At her nod, Zoe and Momo soon were locked in a great discusion about none other than how cute there teacher was. Hunni just rolled his eyes and smiled at Zo-Chan, who looked over and smiled a warm smile back.

_There's that funny feeling again i get it everytime she looks at me! _Hunni thought with wonder. _I know I just met her and her sister but wow I really like her I love the way she smiles, I love that she likes to hug me, I don't know to much about her though, I wanna know what she likes to read, her favoret flower, music...everything I wanna know her. I need to talk to Mori._

**Later at Lunch:**  
><em>Lunch yay I'm so hungry! I can't wait for some cake!<em> Hunni thought, as Mr. Hiroshi dismised them for lunch. Takashi and Hunni started to make there way to the lunch room, on their way out they passed a rather pissed off looking Zawa-chan _ohhh he saw Mimni lookin at Mr. Hiroshi heeheehee he is so jealous! _Hunni thought with a smile.

Takashi just lifted his eyebrow in question. "haha no need to worry Zawa-chan is just jealous all will be fine you'll see." Hunni told Mori.

Zoe had already made her way to the lunch line with Momo-chan, so Hunni stopped in the hall before they reached the cafateria and said "Takashi I need to talk to you in private real quick please."

"Sure Mitsukuni" Mori said and togeather they stoped into a quiet alcove a ways down the hall to talk.

"Takashi!" Hunni said in a very strong voice, then "I don't know what to do!" was practacly cried. Mitsukuni looked up at his cousin with watery eyes only to see Mori smileing at him, "Mitsukuni is this about you liking Zoe?" Takashi asked.

Hunni just nodded and said "Yes I know how to talk to the girls in the club but it's not the same I don't like them the same as her what do I do?" Hunni pleaded, Mori just smiled and said, "Ask her to go on a date with you, you both clearly like each other you two can't keep your eyes"_ or your hands _Mori thought to himself "off each other"

"So I just ask her out then?" Hunni asked feeling better for hearing that someone has noticed her interest in him. "Yes how about asking her to join you for cake at that little tea shop in town that you like so much." Mori sugested.

"You mean Yuri's Tea Shop! Yes that is a great idea I will do just that!" Hunni said excitedly and ran off into the lunch room. Leaving Mori behind with a smile on his face that he was quick to remove before he left the alcove.

Hunni ran up to Zoe grabbed her hand and said "Zo-chan may I speak to you please?" Hunni had big pleading eyes and Zoe was such a sucker for those deep warm brown eyes. "Sure, Momo-chan will you hold my spot in line please?" Zoe asked.

"Sure just don't go too far or be too long I can only hold it so long." Momoka said with a smile, "Great thanks and I'll be quick promise!" and off she rushed with Hunni back out into the hall and to the little alcove that he was previously with Mori in.

"Zoe would you like to join me for cake at a Yuri's Tea Shop today after school?" Hunni asked, Zoe's eyes got very big _Zoe? He called me Zoe not Zoe-chan or Zo chan but Zoe! Like with Takashi! Ohh does this mean he likes me!_

"Yes, I would love to but lets make it a little later after school I have about half of our math assignment left to do, so how about around 7:00?" Zoe said with a shy smile.

"7:00 is perfect!" Hunni said, and started to turn to go back to lunch when Zoe said "Hunni wait!"  
>"Mitsukuni" Hunni said as he turned around to face her with a smile.<br>"Huh?" Zoe was a bit distracted by his smile. Hunni just grinned somemore and said "Mitsukuni call me Mitsukuni please."

"Oh ok Mitsukuni." Zoe was blushing a bit now. "Umm you wanted to say something Zoe what was it?" Mitsukuni asked, " Oh right, it was this." and with that said Zoe stepped forward shut her eyes and kissed Mitsukuni, who after about one second of being shocked eagerly returned her kiss.

**Back in the Lunch Room:  
><strong>"Zoe-chan there you are! Just in time were next!" Momoka said as Zoe came in, "Oh Zoe you look a little flushed are you alright?" Momoka was very concerned over her new found friend.

"Oh yes Momo-chan I am wonderful just wonderful, I just saw some fireworks is all." Zoe said with a secretive smile, "HUH? what fireworks Zoe are you sure your okay what happened with Hunni-san?" Momo asked very confused by Zoe's comment.

Zoe smiled leaned in and whispered excitedly, "Promise to keep it between us?" Momo nodded, "I have a date with Mitsukuni!" Momo's eyes wided and she broke into a huge grin and hugged her friend with excitement "Oh that is wonderful you have to tell me what happens okay!"

"I will I will!" Zoe said and off the girls went to enjoy there lunch eveyone sat at the same table Zoe, Momo, Mimni, Mori, Nekozawa, Hunni and Kana all talking and eating togeather when a rather large shadow loomed over there table, a shadow that when looking up turned out to be the rest of the Host club:

Haruhi who waved at Zoe and Mimni, who of course waved back, Kyoya, Tamaki, and Hikaru and Kaoru, who said "So Hunni-sempi who are your new friends?"

_

**Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please review and tell me what you think especially about the new people I am bringing in cuz I may have them as important people in the future but I don't wanna use em if no one really cares for the character or if ya'll would rather they stay as the extras so please review and tell me what you think of Momo and Kana please.**


	11. Just stroke the furry walls

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I don't own Ouran. Or Get Him To The Greek. Now on with the story! **

**BAD MAGIC**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN  
><strong>_

_Previously:  
>Haruhi who waved at Zoe and Mimni, who of course waved back, Kyoya, Tamaki, and Hikaru and Kaoru, who said "So Hunni-sempi who are your new friends?"<em>

"Oh Hello everyone! Let me introduce you all!" Hunni said enthusiastically, "This is Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootori, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, and Haruhi Fujioka" Hunni said pointing to each individual person.

"And this is Kana Mojahima, Momoka Ryota, Mimni and Zoe Lambert, and you already know Mori-chan and Zawa-chan!" How Hunni said all that in one breath was somewhat amazing in everyones opinion and again pointing to each person as he said their names.

That was when Nekozawa noticed what Hunni-sempi said, he stood up, pointed and yelled "Grrr DON'T CALL ME ZAWA-CHAN!" Hunni just giggled.

So Nekozawa puffed out some air and sat down very defeated-like, _why? why Zawa-chan of all things to call me! uh oh Mimni is looking over here! _Mimni gave him a smile, _I know it bugs him but he is just so cute when he gets mad like that. _Nekozawa blushed and smiled back.

Everyone pretty much ignored Nekozawa's outburst, as the newcomer's sat down at the table to enjoy their lunch with the rest of the group.

"Hello Zoe-sempi and Mimni-sempi it's nice to see you both again, how is your first day of school going so far?" Haruhi asked, "It would be better if we didn't have to wear these horrid puke-the-sunshine dresses." Mimni said.

"Oh it is wonderful! I already made a new friend and so did Mimni! And I am just soooooo happy already, just so many wonderful surprises have happened already!" Zoe exploded happily, Haruhi couldn't help but smile and laugh a little at the sisters, for Mimni's clearly depressed ways, and Zoe's smile at everything personality, _for twins they are polor opposites in so many ways yet alike in others, i am going to enjoy getting to know them better. _Haruhi thought.

Tamaki however noticed the smile and laugh and thought _nooo someone is trying to steal my daughter! _and of course he voiced this thought as well by standing up, yelling and pointing, much in the same way Nekozawa did, saying "Hey stop trying to steal my little..." the twins quickly glomped and covered Tamaki's mouth whispering "shhh boss or your gonna spill it!"__

Tamaki clearly contrite said "Yes thank you, Haruhi how do you know them?" Haruhi had a very annoyed look on her face and was mumbling to herself, something about_ rich basterds with way too active imaginations_, but Mimni wasn't for sure on that it was after all mumbled however if that was said she would have to agree. Haruhi soon answered "I met them over the weekend when Hunni-sempi and Mori-sempi asked me to go to the store with them to stock up the guest house."

"Well that was nice of you Haurhi." The twins said in unison, Tamaki was nodding his head in agreement. Haruhi again mumbled something that sounded sortta like_ It's not like I had a choice, _but Mimni didn't say anything after all she had seen the DVD's and she new how it was for poor Haruhi.

"Ahh so your the orphen commoners who just moved in to stay with the Haninozukas." All the happy chatter stopped at that comment by none other than Kyoya. Before the guys could call him on his rudeness someone else beat them to the punch.

"Listen here you jerk, how dare you say something like that to them! You are so rude, if you ever say something like that about my friends again you will have to deal with me and you little police force wont be able to protect you!" Momoka said in a very low and fierce voice, she was standing now, with all her blond hair floating around her head, green eyes flashing angerly, and a scary shadow around her head.

Everyone seemed to have a collective thought_ She looks like an evil witch! _there were a few other thoughts as well, such as _thats my girl! You tell him how it is, show him your witchy ways! _as well as, _only Zoe could make a friend that fierce and protective that fast_, and of course the very unique thought of, _wonder if I can recrute her for the black magic club?_

Kyoya however had a very different thought, _why that little witch how dare she reprimand me like that, what right does she think she has? And that wasn't what I ment anyhow!_ However he didn't voice those words knowing they were too rude to say aloud.

He said instead "Forgive me if I gave offence, that is not what I ment to do, I was mearly stating a fact to ensure they are who they say they are, after all Hunni-sempi and Mori-sempi are my friends as well and I would not want them to get used or hurt because they are kind hearted, as a friend I would think you would understand that."

By this time everyone had pretty much left the cafeteria to go outside to enjoy the lovely weather they were having for the rest of the lunch period, leaving the host club, Zoe, Kana, Mimni, Nekozawa, Momo, and a few lunch ladies on the other side of the room, in the cafeteria.

Kyoya's friends knew instantly that this was a rare heartfelt moment for Kyoya and that he truly ment what he said, even Mimni, Kana, Zoe and Nekozawa understood that. However Momo did not see it as such, she heard instead, Kyoya accusing her friends of trying to use Hunni-sempi and Mori-sempi.

"How dare you accuse Zoe and Mimni of trying to use Hunni-sempi and Mori-sempi, I may not have known them for very long but I am clearly a better judge of character then you are! They would never do that because they are just as kind hearted as Hunni-sempi and just as brave as Mori-sempi, after all they had the courage to move in with them when they didn't know them. And you clearly don't know you friends as much as you like to think, do you really think Hunni and Mori don't know what they are doing? Clearly you don't have much faith in your own friends!" Momo said still in that low fierce voice.

"Miss Ryota, you are twisting my words around that is not what I said and you know it." Kyoya said clearly pissed off at this point. "Oh do I now? Mr. Know-it-all!" Momo shot back.

Everyone was starting to get a little worried Momo was looking like she was ready to fly across the table and do Kyoya some major bodily harm, and Kyoya actually looked like he was so pissed off he wouldn't mind in the least just so he could fight back even if it was against a girl. Zoe thought it was time she stepped in, even though she was very happy she had made such a good friend, _I've never had a friend care this much before about me and my sister!_

"Momo-chan please calm down, it's alright really, I don't think he ment it like that, and besides even if he did we have already forgiven him, so best you do the same kay?" Zoe said cherrily, Momo looked at Zoe and Mimni, who nodded her head in agreement, so Momo sighed sat down, crossed her arms and mumbled "But he is such a Jeffrey!"

She didn't think anyone would get it, and in fact most didn't "huh?" was said in unison by the host club and Nekozawa save for Kyoya who said "what did you call me?" However Mimni, Zoe and Kana started to laugh hysterically and even fell back onto the floor in a pile.

Everyone was looking at them like they had lost their minds even Momo, when Kana who had been quiet during the entire ordeal said "Well you know what they say 'when the world slips you a jeffrey, stroke the furry walls!'" And they again burst into a fit of giggles this time with Momo on the floor joining them saying "I didn't think anyone else would get it!"

"Please Zoe and I love American movies! It explains our dress and hair styles!" Mimni said Zoe who was unable to talk mearly laughed and nodded, Kana simply said "Same here!"

After a few minutes they had calmed down, Hunni came over and helped Zoe stand up "Thanks Hunni!" She then leaned in and whispered in his ear "I shall only call you Hunni in public so it doesn't effect the club okay" Hunni nodded his head in agreement.

Nekozawa did the same and helped Mimni up but continued to hold her hand after she had her balance, Mimni gave him a sweet smile that caused him to blush a little. Mori who was closest helped Kana up, who gave a blush at the contact of Mori's hand with her own "Th-thank you sempi." Kana whispered, Mori looked down at her and thought, _well isn't that a change one minute she is laughing like the others the next she is shy again hmm I wonder about her._

Momo who was still on the flood yelled out "Yo Ootori get over here and help me up!"  
>Kyoya was compleatly baffled by Momoka <em>one minute she is ready to kill me the next she doesn't even care and even expects me to help her up! What is with this girl? <em>"Omph!" He said as Tamaki pushed him forward and said "Help the lady up Kyoya!"

Kyoya glared at his friend yet did as asked, or rather told, and helped Momo up. "Thanks slick." Momo said with a smile and a wink and then turned away, that actually had Kyoya blushing a bit,_ what the hell? She just winked at me! Well she isn't so witchy like when she smiles, damn her. _Luckly no one saw him blush or surely they would have commented especialy the twins.

Who were currently picking on Nekozawa for holding Mimni's hands "Hey Kaoru looks like our boy Nekozawa moves pretty quick huh?" Nekozawa's eyebrow was starting to twitch, "Yes he does indeed my dear Hikaru." Mimni was clearly trying not to laugh because she couldn't help but think_ it's true he does move kinda fast. _Nekozawa decided to turn the tables on the twins and using his creepy voice said "Oils and toils frogs and newts lets see some pimples fly onto you!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Screamed the twins as they practacly ran over each other to get away from Nekozawa's curse. Mimni at this point couldn't help but laugh and laugh and laugh, _thats what they get for pickin on my Umehito!_ she thought. "Say Nekozawa-sempi was that a real curse?" Haruhi asked, "No but it sure shut them up didn't it?" Nekozawa said with a self-satisfied grin, and Haruhi couldn't help but smile back.

Within a couple of minutes the bell rang to signal the students that it was time to get back to class. Everyone said there goodbyes and headed off to class but Hunni and Zoe hung back. "So I will see you tonight right Mitsukuni?" Zoe asked.

"Yup at 7:00, Host club has been cancelled for the day Tamaki just put it in a mass text, says that the Club is planning a special event for later this week and they need to work on it." Hunni said looking at his phone.

"Oh but doesn't that mean you need to be there for it?" Zoe asked, "Nope Kyoya and Tamaki will take care of it then text the rest of us with the ideas and plans later. So that means I am free to go do my homework then take you out!" Hunni said with a grin, Zoe grinned right back flew into his arms for a hug and said "I can't wait!" Then they scurried back into class just seconds before the bell rang. 

**I Hope you all enjoyed it! Please please review I love knowing what you think, and plus it gives me the confidence to keep writing my characters the way I am and not changing them lol. **  
><em><br>_


	12. Sex and Candy

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I don't own Ouran, or Clair de lune, or marcy playground. Oh and I will occasionally do some episodes from the show and I may put the episodes out of order just wanted to give you all a heads up, also just so you know I am changing some personalities a bit, like Hunni and Nekozawa maybe some of the others too, but only when they are in private with the girls, i will try to keep them to their normal personalities when in public, hope you like what I do with them. Now on with the story!  
><strong>

**BAD MAGIC**

**CHAPTER TWELVE  
><strong>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"hm hmmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmmm mhmmmm" Zoe humed a tune while she got ready for her date with Mitsukuni, she already had her short pink tipped hair spiked with her longish banges styled to frame her face.

"What to wear, I know!" She said excitedly, rushing to her closet pulling on a pair of pink fishnet stockings, and her pink and black Tripp NYC printed zebra tutu skirt, with a pink satin corset top and her see threw mini jacket, and her black 1 inch lacy ankle boots.

Zoe stood back and looked at herself in the full length mirror, "Not bad Zoe girl not bad...I hope Mitsukuni will agree." she said with a sigh. "I need a second and third oppinion!" Zoe exclamed excitedly, grabbed her cell and took a picture of herself texting it to Momo-chan to see what she thought then running out of her bedroom to knock on her sisters door once then imediatly leting herself in saying "Mims! You gotta tell me true how do I look?"

Mimni without missing a beat and not looking up from her phone said "like a pink alien now fly back to your own planet I'm buisy."

"hurmph! meany would you please look up I'm going on my date with Mitsukuni so I need your opinion!" Zoe whined, Mimni looked up at that point with an angry expression saying "Mitsukuni? I thought you liked Hunni! Your going to crush him whats wrong with you!"

Zoe busted out laughing saying "Mimni you dolt! Mitsukuni _IS _Hunni! Mitsukuni is his real name Hunni is just his nickname!" Mimni was blushing with embaressment now and mumbled "Like I would know, I never paid _THAT_much attention to the show anyway."

Mimni then looked her sister up and down nodded in approval and said "You'll have him forgeting all about cake thats for sure." Zoe grinned at that thought, then finally took stock of what her sister was wearing her fancy black leather and lace 1 inch heeled shin high boots, a black off the shoulder pirate peasent blouse with a light purple courset, and a short black petticoat skirt, and pair of black thigh highs with a ruffles and light purple bow.

Zoe did a wolf wistle at Mimni "where you goin hot stuff?" Zoe asked, Mimni blushed and said "no where!"

"Lies! who where you texting when I came in here? ohhh was it Nekozawa? Did he ask you out tonight! ohhhhhh tell me tell me tell me tellmetellmetellmetellme.." , "ALRIGHT! sheesh you are so annoying how are you the oldest?" Mimni said annoyed and exasperated, Zoe just grinned, "Yes I'm going out with Umehito, he called and asked me to go to a movie with him I was just texting him that I was ready when you busted in here uninvited."

_jinggle jinggle jangle _"ohh thats Momo-chan texting me back gotta go!" Zoe said and rushed to the door but stoped when Mimni said "hey wait how do I look?" Zoe got an evil grin on her face and said, "Be carefull he doesn't plunder your booty! hahahahahahahaha"

Zoe quickly ran out and shut the door on Mimni's beat red face and just in time to apparetnly, because as soon as the door shut there was a loud thunk which ment Mimni just threw something at her "temper temper sheath your claws before Nekozawa gets hear you wouldn't want to scratch him up when he comes to board your ship! hahahahahaha" Zoe called through the closed door, then she heard Mimni growl at her.

Laughing Zoe went to check her text from Momo, _Daanng! Five starts girl! knock him dead!, __(Knock Knock knock)_ Zoe smiled and replyed _will do! gotta go Hunni is hear! I'll text you later promise!_

Zoe hurried to the door, took one last look in a mirror that was by the door and opened the door to see Mitsukuni holding a single white cala lily in his hand, he was wearing a black pinstripe long sleeve button up shirt the sleeves folded up to the elbows to show off his strong arms, and a pair of nice fitting blue jeans, and a pair of black low top converse Zoe couldn't help but think _dang! this boy knows how to dress to make me drool thats for darn sure!_

Aparently Mitsukuni had the same thoughts cuz he couldn't look in Zoes eyes at that point in time his vision was stuck everywhere below her neck _...(that would be hunni's thoughts he is dumbstruck and not in a bad way)._

Hunni shook his head and handed her the flower, "This is for you Zoe." Zoe smiled sweetly and excepted the flower giving it a smell, "let me go put it in the vase on the table real quick." she said.

Soon they were out the door and getting into Mitsukuni's car a black bmw 7 series, "Mitsukuni, I didn't know you drove." Zoe said, "I usually don't but every now and then it's nice to drive for myself 'sides I wanted us to be alone." Mitsukuni said getting into the car.

"So where are we going to dinner?" Zoe asked, Mitsukuni glanced at her and grinned, "I'm glad you asked, I'm not telling you." Zoe blinked and said, "but why not?" again he grinned and said, "It's a surprise which reminds me" Hunni turned around to the back seat of the car and pulled out a long black scarf, Zoe looked at the scarf looked and hunni raised her eye and said in a dry voice, "I never knew you were into the s&m stuff."

Hunni blushed bright red and said, "No! Its only to cover your eyes for the surprise thats all!" Zoe giggled at him then, "Alright but if you try anything funny while I'm blindfolded your gonna limp." Hunni laughed, leaned forward and covered her eyes then whispered in a husky voice in her ear "You and I both know you would love it if I did do something." then he kissed the shell of her ear and shifted over to his side of the car and started the ignition, he took one last glance at Zoe to see she herself was bright red now and was biteing her lower lip, Hunni gave himself a mental pat on the back grinned and headed off to there secret destination.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
><em>Knock knock knock,<em>"He's here!" Mimni much like her sister did rushed to the door took one last look in the mirror and opened the door to see Umehito standing there with a single purple bud rose, "You look beautiful Mimni, here." and handed her the rose, "I figured real flowers die to quickly, satin ones tend to be kinda tacky so i figured this would be better."

"Umehito! It's beautiful! where on earth did you find a wood flower?" Mimni was glowing from having recieved his gift she was truly happy with it. "Actually I made it." Mimni looked up at that and her smile grew, she stepped forward and said "I have something for you as well, I didn't make it but I hope you like it none the less." and with that she leaned forward and pushed her lips to his in a sweet kiss.

Umehito was pleasently surprised he smiled wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss, _I'll never get over her kisses! _he thought. After a few minutes of just being in each others arms they broke apart Mimni had a dazed look on her face and brought her hand to her lips, Umehito smiled tucked a piece of his blond hair behind his ear, took her hand and said "come on themovie awates us." They walked hand and hand to his car a black 2011 dodge charger and drove off to the theater.

"So what movie do you wanna see?" Umehito asked. _Wow a guy who is actually going to let the girl pick the movie! I almost can't believe it! _Mimni decided she wouldn't be mean and make him watch a chick flick instead she sugested "How about the new fast and the furious movie Fast Five?"

Umehito looked up smile and said "Sure sounds great!" _Think god she isn't going to make me watch a chick flick! _Umehito thought with joy as they made their way to the ticket booth "Two for Fast Five please." Umehito said to the girl who was kneeling over fiddling with something below the counter she reached blindly fiddled around till she came to the push to talk button then said "Sure just one moment please while I reload the ticket machen, and there"

She then sat up right took one look at the couple and said, "Mimni! I didn't know you would be here tonight." Mimni look up to see her new friend Kana "Kana! I didn't know you worked here.", "yeah just started this week since I'm only at Ouran for a scholorship it pays to have a job to pay for everything else that school expects us to have. And here are your tickets enjoy the show Mimni-can and Nekozawa-san, and call me later!" Mimni grinned and agreed "I know what you mean, and I will!"

After buying their drinks and popcorn they found a couple of seats in the back of the already darkened theater linked their fingers and watched the movie.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
>Darkness that was all Zoe could see since she still had that blasted scarf around her eyes, they had already stopped the car and had been walking for a few minutes, "Mitsukuni are we there yet?" Zoe whined, Mitsukuni laughed stopped her and said, "Yes we are there you can take the scarf off now."<p>

"Ugh finally." Zoe said and took it off, only to gasp at the beauty that surounded her. Mitsukuni had taken her too a beautiful garden and on every tree that surounded the little coy pond were twinkleing white lights, and next to the pond was a table set for two with two tall candles in the center, and a delicious looking dinner of lobster, oysters, shrimp, dinner rolls and salad waiting for them and two wine glasses of sparkling white grape juice. (they are under age after all) And a cd player set up on a little bridge playing romantic classical music.

"Oh my, Mitsukuni I take back all the whiny things I said! This is beautiful! How did you do this!" Zoe said and rushed into his arms, Hunni was getting used to her rushing into his arms like this and was starting to blush a little less, he still couldn't stop his own thoughts of, _she feels so right in my arms like she was made just for me._

"I actually had to have some help with this one, the idea was mine but since I had homework and needed to get ready, Takashi was kind enough to make the arrangements for me since he had time, it's because of him we are having this wonderful meal." Mitsukuni said, Zoe smiled and said "Then we owe him a thank you, is he still hear?"

"No he left about five minutes ago he was leaving as we were coming in. But I will tell him of our appreciation when I see him." Hunni said.

After showing her around the garden for another few minutes Zoe and Mitsukni sat down to enjoy their meal. After about an hour threw the delisious meal and sparkling conversation, Hunni excused himself to use the restroom which was in a small building by the parking lot not far from where they were at.

So to pass the time Zoe got up to look around the beautiful garden some more while humming the same tune as earlier she made her was to the little bridge and stopped to look at the coy fish in the pond when she felt Mitsukuni's strong arms go around her waist, she stopped humming and turned in his arms and put her arms around his neck as the danced to claude debussy's clair de lune on the cd player.

"I just want you to know this is the best time I've ever had, and I will never forget it no matter what happens or where I go I will never forget." Zoe said looking into Mitsukuni's eyes, his eyes grew wide and he immediatly pulled Zoe into a tight embrase and said pleaded into her neck "No! I don't want you to go! Please stay, stay with me Zoe, stay with me!"

Zoe gave a small cry and cluched him tight, then she pulled back put her hands to his face to make his tear filled eyes meet her own tear filled eyes and said, "I will stay with you as long as this spell allows me to, honestly I don't want to leave, this place is so much better than where I come from Mimni and I have people hear who actually care about us, we have nothing back in our world nothing no family no real friends, I haven't seen Mimni this happy since our parents died and honestly I haven't been either, but we know nothing about this spell yet we don't know if there is a time limit or not we have to learn more, but in the mean time I want to be with you Mitsukuni, just you." then she let his face go and hugged him again.

Mitsukuni nodded his head and said "I swear I will do whatever is in mine and Zawa-chans power to make sure you two stay! I have known you only a few days but I have fallen hard for you, I love you Zoe!"

Zoe's eyes grew big she smiled and said "Mitsukuni have addored your character the moment I first saw the show and read the manga, but I fell in love with you the minute you told Mimni you speach about trust and I saw for the first time another side to you I knew then and there you where real and not a dream to me. I love you too Mitsukuni!"

Within seconds of Zoe's speach Mitsukuni had his lips on hers in a passionate embrace that lasted well lets just say it went of for a good while. Soon enough they broke apart and made their way to the car to head home. "Umm shouldn't we pick this all up?" Zoe asked, "No I have a small cleaning crew set to come in to do that, I just have to give them a call to come on over." Mitsukuni said.

"Oh neat." Zoe said in awe Mitsukuni smiled at her then drove her home. They passed Nekozawa's car on the way in so Zoe knew Mimni was already home from her movie date "I hope she had fun, I think she really likes him he has made her smile so much it has been so long since I have seen her smile like that" Zoe said to Mitsukuni.

He nodded his head and said, "I think he likes her alot too he hasn't been wearing his cape hood in class lately and I saw threw his window he wasnt wearing it at all tonight, he always wears it once the club and I tryed to help him get over his fear of the light but it didn't work but Mim-chan has gotten him to do it, I'm not sure he even realizes it!" Mitsukuni said grinning Zoe grinned she remember that episode well.

Mitsukuni walked Zoe to the front door of the guest house, knowing it was late and they had school tomorrow he knew he couldnt keep them up and out for much longer, so he kissed Zoe goodnight and headed back to his car to park it in the garage, when he stopped and turned back to Zoe who had just opened the door and was about to walk in when he said "Hey Zoe, what was the tune you were humming? It was kinda catchy now its stuck in my head."

Zoe smiled and said, "Oh its called Sex and Candy!" and with that she shut the door on his very red face and giggled then rushed to her room to change then call Momo-chan and tell her all that happened. Zoe would have told Mimni too but when she went to check on her she saw her sister had already changed into her pajamas and was fast asleep, so telling her would have to wait.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
><strong>Now don't you wish you knew what Hunni was thinking after hearing that? haha well I know! lol Please review and I hope you all enjoyed it!<br>**  
><strong>By the way to see what everyone is wearing just go to and copy and paste this in.<strong>

**For Zoe:****  
>tripp printed zebra skirt,<br>escante mini jacket,  
>corset top satin zip 25953,<br>and Funtasma Women's Dame-05/IV Ankle Boot.  
><strong>**And for Mimni****:  
>victorian leather and lace wedding boot,<br>Renaissance Pirate black chemise shirt top medieval peasant wench sca blouse SC88523B,  
>gothic lolita petticoat skirt,<br>leg avenue opaque thigh highs with chiffon ruffle and satin bow.  
><strong>**For Hunni:  
><strong>**Calvin Klein sportswear mens long sleeve dobby stripe woven shirt,  
>Hudson Men's Fletcher 5 Pocket Relax Boot Jean,<br>Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Lo Top Black Monochrome Canvas  
><strong>**For Nekozawa:  
><strong>**Social collision black slade fit denim jeans,  
>Iron Fist Fields of horror long sleeve utility shirt,<br>converse chuck taylor all star classic boot,  
>Forever roses - small bud wooden roses bouquet - dozen<strong>_  
><em>


	13. of plots and kisses

**Thank u all for you reviews! First off I am sooooooooo sorry it took me so long to update I was on vacation, then when I came back work was crazy and I have just been to tired to update, and in all honesty yall would prolly still be waiting if I hadn't gotten sick today, so I am updating with my last breath of life (yes i am a drama queen when I am sick deal with it!) all just for your happiness! So enjoy lol. The first part will kinda recap from the last chapter but dont skip cuz there is some new stuff added in too, and then its the part of the date u didn't get to read last chapter, hope you all like! Now on with the story! Oh right I don't own Ouran but hey neither do you. lol.  
><strong> 

**BAD MAGIC**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
><strong>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~

__**About an hour after school let out:  
><strong>"So what are you all smiley about Zo? And hurry up lets get home I'm hungry." Mimni said to her grinning like a baffoon sister.  
>"Oh no reason, its just that i have something to do tonight so i wont be home for dinner." Funny how quickly they both started calling the guest house at the Hanninozukas home, <em>buzz buzz buzz.<em>

Mimni pulled her phone out of her pocket _:incoming text from Umehito N.: 'I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me tonight? say around 7:00?'  
><em>  
>Mimni's heart practacly lept out of her chest <em>'Sounds good see you then' <em>now she was the one grinning like a baffoon. _Thank god Zoe is too busy floatin on her own cloud nine to notice she would deffinetly poke fun_, Mimni thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
><span><strong>About 6:30:<strong>  
><em><br>'Ready when you are!' _Mimni texted to Umehito. _I hope he likes how i look tonight _she thought taking another long look in the mirror. _buzz buzz buzz. _

Mimni walked away from the mirror plopped on her bed to read her message from Umehito,_ 'I'm on my way ;-)' _

_buddudum buddudum buddudum, knock knock. _{that is zoe running down the hall and if u cant figure out what the knock knock is ur worse off than me trying to write a running sound, end of authors note.}

"Mims! You gotta tell me true how do I look?"

_Ugg i dont have time for this sis i am too nervous to deal with u and ur crazy ways right now_! So Mimni without missing a beat and not looking up from her phone said "like a pink alien now fly back to your own planet I'm buisy."

"Hurmph! meany would you please look up I'm going on my date with Mitsukuni so I need your opinion!" Zoe whined, _Mitsukun?i who the hell is Mitsukuni? what happened to Hunni? Ohh Zoe ur so mean he is like already in love with you! i dont even like this show and i can tell he is sweeter on you than cake! _Mimni thought and looking up with an angry expression said "Mitsukuni? I thought you liked Hunni! Your going to crush him whats wrong with you!"

Zoe busted out laughing saying "Mimni you dolt! Mitsukuni _IS _Hunni! Mitsukuni is his real name Hunni is just his nickname!" Mimni was blushing with embaressment now and mumbled "Like I would know, I never paid _THAT_ much attention to the show anyway."

Mimni then looked her sister up and down nodded in approval and said "You'll have him forgeting all about cake thats for sure." Zoe just grinned, then did a wolf wistle at Mimni, "where you goin hot stuff?" Zoe asked, Mimni blushed and said "no where!"

"Lies! who where you texting when I came in here? ohhh was it Nekozawa? Did he ask you out tonight! ohhhhhh tell me tell me tell me tellmetellmetellmetellme.." _seriously shes pulling the run on tell me? gahh i hate that!_ "ALRIGHT! sheesh you are so annoying how are you the oldest?" Mimni said annoyed and exasperated, Zoe just grinned, "Yes I'm going out with Umehito, he called and asked me to go to a movie with him I was just texting him that I was ready when you busted in here uninvited."_  
><em>  
><em>jinggle jinggle jangle <em>"ohh thats Momo-chan texting me back gotta go!" Zoe said and rushed to the door but stoped when Mimni said "hey wait how do I look?" Zoe got an evil grin on her face, _I don't like that look it ususally means she is gonna do or say something that will embaress me, _and said, "Be carefull he doesn't plunder your booty! hahahahahahahaha"

_UUUUUUUUUUUUUhhhhhhhhh no she didn't! We are so not to that point you pervy sister of mine!_ Mimni slung one of her discarded shoes at the door sadly she missed cuz Zoe got lucky and shut the door in time, _damn it almost had her! _"Temper temper sheath your claws before Nekozawa gets here you wouldn't want to scratch him up when he comes to board your ship! hahahahahaha" Zoe called through the closed door, _grrrrrrrr she is so annoying!_ "GRRRRRRRR"

Mimni got up to finish putting on the last of her make-up when she heard Hunni at the door, smiling she peeked out just in time to see his eyes glued to her sisters cleavage with a dumbstruck look on his face, _ohhh he is soooooo not thinking about cake right now! He's no as childish as he likes people to think that is for darn sure._

Smiling she stepped back in her room to give her sister her moment, _I hope he knows how lucky he is to have a girl like Zoe loving him and she does it is written on her face every time she looks at him hell she had that look on her face when he was only on the t.v. she is head over heels for a cartoon!...I guess its not so weird anymore since we are cartoons too now, I wonder if they will remember us if..when..if..when grrrrr! _"Best not to dwell on thoughts like that!" Mimni sturnly told herself, luckaly her thoughts were interupted anyway when there was a second knocking at the door.

"He's here!" Mimni much like her sister did, rushed to the door took one last look in the mirror and opened the door to see Umehito standing there with a single purple bud rose, "You look beautiful Mimni, here." and handed her the rose, "I figured real flowers die to quickly, satin ones tend to be kinda tacky so i figured this would be better."

"Umehito! It's beautiful! where on earth did you find a wooden flower?" Mimni was glowing from having recieved his gift she was truly happy with it. _It is so beautiful i could never forget this_ she thought, "Actually I made it." Mimni looked up at that, _he made it? he made me something with his own hands, no one has ever done that for me before, _and her smile grew, she stepped forward and said "I have something for you as well, I didn't make it but I hope you like it none the less." and with that she leaned forward and pushed her lips to his in a sweet kiss.

Umehito was pleasently surprised he smiled wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss, _I'll never get over her kisses! _he thought. After a few minutes of just being in each others arms they broke apart Mimni had a dazed look on her face and brought her hand to her lips, Umehito smiled tucked a piece of his blond hair behind his ear, took her hand and said "come on the movie awates us." They walked hand and hand to his car a black 2011 dodge charger and drove off to the theater.

"So what movie do you wanna see?" Umehito asked. _Wow a guy who is actually going to let the girl pick the movie! I almost can't believe it! _Mimni decided she wouldn't be mean and make him watch a chick flick instead she sugested "How about the new fast and the furious movie Fast Five?"

Umehito looked up smile and said "Sure sounds great!" _Think god she isn't going to make me watch a chick flick! _Umehito thought with joy as they made their way to the ticket booth "Two for Fast Five please." Umehito said to the girl who was kneeling over fiddling with something below the counter she reached blindly fiddled around till she came to the push to talk button then said "Sure just one moment please while I reload the ticket machen, and there"

She then sat up right took one look at the couple and said, "Mimni! I didn't know you would be here tonight." Mimni look up to see her new friend Kana "Kana! I didn't know you worked here.", "yeah just started this week since I'm only at Ouran for a scholorship it pays to have a job to pay for everything else that school expects us to have. And here are your tickets enjoy the show Mimni-chan and Nekozawa-san, and call me later!" Mimni grinned and agreed "I know what you mean, and I will!"

After buying their drinks and popcorn they found a couple of seats in the back of the already darkened theater linked their fingers and watched the movie.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mmmmm so boring there is no one about now," Kana said about 45 minutes after Mimni and Nekozawa left for their movie. Looking at the time Kana noted her shift was just about over, she looked over her sholder to see Hojo he handsy coworker, was on his way over to relieve her. She also noted someone was walking up to the ticket booth. _Alright last person then I am done hmm maybe i will catch a movie before i go home after all i do get a company discount_, Kana thought as she looked up to help her last customer for the night.

Kana litteraly stopped breathing when she saw who it was "M-M-Mori-sempi?" She stuttered _gahh now he is gonna think im a stuttering fool! which i kinda am when he is around, where is a corner of woe when you need it?_ Kana thought but instead of going with her thoughts put on a smile and did her job. "Welcome to Tokyo Theater Mori-sempi what movie would you like to see?"

"Hnn" Was all Mori said, "Ummm sempi i'm afrade there isn't a movie called 'Hnn' your going to have to pick something from the pre-approved list on movies above my head." Kana said and even pointed using a big red sign, _she did it again! one minute she is stuttering and the next she is holding a big red sign (that I'm not sure I wanna know where it came from) and is all calm and collected, hmmmm I wonder about her._

Mori smiled at the beautiful brown eyed girl in front of him and said "Hnn, it was actually a greeting Kana." Kana's cheeks pinkened when he smiled at her, _he knows my name? but but I'm invisible! I just blend in no one save for Momo, Mimni and Zoe know my name! Well maybe Nekozawa and Hunni now but not Mori!...but he does when..how?_

Kana decided it was best not to dwell on it when the object of her thoughts was standing right in front of her probably thinking she was a crazy person for spacing out.  
>"Oh well hello to you too then, so have you decided on what movie you would like to see?"<p>

While Mori looked at the list, Kana's coworker who's name tag said Hojo on it, came up slung his arm around Kana's slinder shoulders, Kana tryed to pull away ugg stop touching me! you smell like natcho cheese and old tenishoes! but Hojo ignored her pulling away and just pulled her closer and said "Kana babe shifts over how about you hang around for the next half hour till my shift ends then we can head back to my place."

"Hojo no, now please let go."

Mori glared at the guy, said guy noticed the glare of death, paled and backed off, _what the hell was that? _Mori thought, _I have never felt that type of anger before in my life, and why did he have to be so familer with her! She clearly didn't like it since she tryed to pull awa..._Mori stopped his train of thought when he realized he was jealous of that Hojo guy for touching Kana, _now why would I feel that way? I hardly know her, hmmm i wonder about her._

"O-o-k ok no worried dude, later Kana!" and with that Hojo pushed her out of the booth and got to work, _Huh? what was that? why did he say that? could it be? _Kana wondered and looked up to see Mori was still shooting death rays out of his eyes at Hojo, _wow he is! I'm not sure what to think does this mean he likes me a little bit as a friend maybe!_

Kana secretly hoped for more than that but she couldn't even bring herself to think it just yet, so for now she was hoping for friendship, Mori however decided he wanted to explore his new found notice and feelings that Kana sturred in him so he said, "I don't wanna see a movie now, would you like to come with me for some ice cream?"

Kana blushed a deep red then, mostly because she forgot to breathe again luckly she realized it and she started to breathe normaly again. "Y-y-yes I would l-lo-ve some ice cream." Kana stuttered not looking Mori in the eye because she was nervous, Mori didn't mind because this gave him a moment to study her, _she is blushing again, does she like me I wonder?_ Mori smiled at his thoughts and decided he rather liked the thought of her liking him.

"Come on i'm buyin." Mori held out his hand for Kana to take when she did it was his turn to start blushing, _her hand is so small and mine is not but they fit, and she is stuttering again, i really do wonder about her._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
><span><strong>After the movie:<strong>

"Wow I agree american movies really are great! But I am still confused why were they being chased and why was he in jail? Something is missing from the story" Umehito said, Mimni laughed and said "I guess I didn't think about the fact that you probably haven't even seen the other four movies but no worries I will get them from netflix so you can watch them, I can have it here this weekend if you want to come over that is?"

"Yes I would love to!" Umehito was quick to say didn't want her changing her mind after all. "Hey are you hungry? There is a little sushi bar across the street." He asked.

"Yeah sushi sounds great." Mimni said, after they had been seated in a corner in the back, and had recieved their drinks and placed there orders, Mimni figured she ought to approach the tough question. "Umehito have you found out anything more on the spell?" Mimni could swear she saw Umehito's heart crack.

"Wait! Please don't take it that way Umehito I like you and honestly I don't want to leave now because after so short a time I have become quite happy, but lets be realistic here we need to know more about that spell is it perminet, temporary, can it be reversed should we chose it, did someone get sent to our world in our stead? We need to know more." Mimni said in a rush she didn't want him to think she didn't want to stay because she ment it when she said she was happy here, in cartoon land no less.

"I understand what you mean and I don't want you to leave either, but your right we need to know more, I have been looking but I havent found the spell in that book yet, all the spells are in different languages, chinese, latin, spanish, english, koren, japanese, italian, greek, and mind you these are ancient versions of these languages it's going to take time, I have a basic knowledge in most of those languages but not to the extent that it will require to decifer them but I am working on it I promise ." Umehito said.

"I believe you, and I want you to know that I will help in anyway I can even if it is to google a taranslation for you, I wanna help." Mimni said with a smile, Umehito smiled back.

"Excuse me would you like your picture taken? It is couples night here and we are offering free poloroid pictures for our guests." One of the waitors said while holding a camera. "Yes we would." Umehito said and he put his arm around her shoulders turned her head to him and kissed her, there was two quick clicks from the waitor with the camera, and after about a minute of kissing the waitor cleared his throut, causing Mimni and Umehito to break apart and blush.

"Here are you pictures one for each of you." The waitor said then walked off to the next table, during their little make-out session their food had been delivered. So Mimni and Umehito quickly dug in.

Later that night after dinner Umehito drove Mimni home kissed her goodnight then made his way back home, before he turned out of the driveway he saw Hunni and Zoe turning in, waved then drove on, when he got home and shut off his car he sat there for a minute pulled out the picture from dinner and just looked at it smiling. Mimni did much the same after she shut the door then she laid down and fell asleep while holding the picture to her heart.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kyoya however was not having such a nice night, instead he couldn't stop thinking about Momoka Ryota's smart mouthed words,  
><em>Mr. Know-it-all indeed! Why can't I get those little witches words out of my head, and how dare she embaress me like that infront of my friends! I will get her back I shall not be too hasty no, but I will get her! <em>

Momo blissfully unaware that someone was plotting her downfall was thinking _hmmmm what can I do to embaress Mr. Know-it-all tomorrow, sooooo much fun messing with him plus he is hot when pissed!_ Momo giggle turned off her light and went to sleep.

After having some ice cream Mori walked Kana home, said goodnight, and while Kana thought I can't wait to tell Mimni about this! He was so nice! Mori thought I still wonder about her. The limo was to much for tonight plus he wanted to walk Kana home so he sent the driver a text telling him to go on home, so he haled a taxi and made his way home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

**Hope you all enjoyed! Took me all day to get this out since I am sick sorry it isn't so great, but I will try to make the next chapter better. Please review I love knowing your oppinons.  
><strong> 


	14. cliffs and kisses, oh my!

**BAD MAGIC  
>CHAPTER FOURTEEN<br>****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**_  
><em>**Hey all I am so sorry it took me so very long to update I cant believe it has acually been about a year. I plan to finish this fic, Im not sure how ofter I will be able to update but I do intend to finish. I also want to thank those of you who reviewed within the last 6 months or so because when i looked back about 3 weeks ago and saw people were still reading and reviewing i stopped and thought wow i need to finish this if people still actually like it, so thank you all, by the way this chap is a bit dark and prolly not for the faint of heart, im gonna change the rateing to M just in case. Please enjoy. Oh and i own nothing!  
>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~<strong>

jingle jingle jangle

Zoes phone started to ring waking her. "Hello?"

"Good morning Zoe!" a sweet and in Zoes oppinion very sexy voice asked on the other end of the phone.  
>"Mitsukuni! Good morning did you sleep well?" Zoe asked now fully awake and excited.<br>"I did Zo-chan, I had so much fun last night" Hunni said, Zoe smiled and agreed. The chit chated about nothing in particular for awhile when Hunni said.  
>"Oh i almost forgot, Taka-chan and Kyo-chan have decided what the special event for the club is gonna be!"<br>"Ohhh what?" Zoe asked  
>"We are all going to the beach!" Hunni exclamed excitedly!<br>Zoe in shock dropped her phone on the floor.

**Later that day:**  
>While the host club and friends waited for the private plane that would take them to Nekozawas private beach house in okinawa (instead of it being Kyoyas beach out im making it Nekozawas so there will be a valad reason for him being there) Zoe and Mimni sat alittle ways away whispering.<br>"Ohhh this is gonna be bad really bad!" Zoe said  
>"But why?" Mimni said not quite knowing what was supposed to happen after all it was her sister who was the avid ouran fan, Mimni prefered more actiony anime.<p>

"Grr Mim you dolt! This is the episode where those punk boys attack Haruhi at the beach!" Mimni's eyes got wide when she rememberd what all happens, "Zo are you sure that will happen? I mean for some reason nothing is in order the way the anime had it, and things are really diffrent since we came here for one Kana and Momo never had a role in the show and we wern't there either maybe it wont happen!"

"Maybe...or maybe it will be worse" Zoe said in a gloomy voice.  
>"Don't think like that, besides we want some of it to happen this is when Haruhi and Tamaki start to click remember" Mimni said trying to cheer her sister up, knowing Zoe never liked certain parts of that episode and with actually being in the anime now it would make things more real to her.<br>"Yeah! Yeah your right!" Zoe said with a smile looking over at Haruhi who sat by a very excited Tamaki who was chattering her ears off. "This is where Haruhi finally realizes Tamaki isnt just an annoying person in the club! That he really does care!...well untill the end when the twins ruin it with the S&M comment..might wanna try to stop that!" Mimni just smiled at her sisters comment. _Whatever happens happens this is crucial for Haruhi and Tamaki _Mimni thought.

**At the beach:  
><strong>Mimni and Zoe sat in the shade of a beach tent watching the boys host as Kyoya decided to make this a club event._ Giggle giggle _"look at my Mitsukuni do exorsises with Mori-sempi and the guests! soooo cute" Zoe practecly gushed. Mimni just smiled.

Both the girls knew they should stay out of the way best they could to let things play out so they alternated between relaxing in the shade and getting a tan in the sun.  
>For some reason the excitable host club, who over the past week has come to all be close friends with Zoe, Mimni, Kana and Momo, agreed to just let the girls relax.<p>

The girls watched as Nekozawa (Umihito to Mimni), was spooking Tamaki and the twins with tales of a haunted cave, while Haruhi, Mori and Hunni where 'Hellfish shunting' Zoe smiled at how cute her Mitsukuni was being mixing up the words for shellfish hunting, and blushing when he winked at her and waved while gathering what would be dinner for the night.

"AHHHH A BUG A BUG!" Mimni and Zoe watched as one of the host clubs guests freaked out at the sight of a bug on a crab, and watched while brave Haruhi threw it away thus saving said freaked out girls life...in her opinion that is since she gushed and red hearts popped out everywhere.

This excitment prompted the boys to play a game trying to find out what Haruhi was afrade of the prize being of course pictures of Haruhi dressed as she actually was..a girl. They also watched while Kana and Momo started to talk a walk on the beach they had asked if Mimni and Zoe would like to join but the girls know what they knew declided saying that they were tired from the long trip that morning and would just like to relax. Umihito came up kissed Mimni and sat down to join them in the shade.

**Kana and Momo:  
><strong>"So Kana-chan tell me whats up with you and Mori-sempi?" Momo asked while trying to be inconspicuous about eyeballing Mori who was watching Kana-chan like a hawk, till the twins came up to him and Hunni and dragged them away to play their little game that was. Momo also didn't miss seeing mr. know-it-all glaring at her while walking away with the other boys, so she threw him a wink just to throw him off and boy did it work, if looks could kill Momo would be floating upside down in the water right now, Momo smirked and turned back to Kana.  
>"o-ohh umm well" Kana stuttered and blushed remembering her time with Mori at the icecream shop.<br>**Flashback:  
><strong>_"What kind would you like Kana?"  
>"oh umm chocolate please...thank you Mori-sempi" Kana said with a shy smile.<br>"Takashi"  
>"H-Huh?" Kana said bemused<br>"Takashi, my name is Takashi, and I would like you to use it instead" Takashi said.  
>"oh um ok b-but umm why?" Kana asked noticing his very handsome smile(why? she askes me why? {Takashi secretly askes himself while smileing} I wonder about her)<br>"Because I think I like you" Takashi said then he turned and went to get the icecream from the vender leaving a blushing and smiling Kana behind.  
><em>**End Flashback:**

"Hey guys!" Momo and Kana stopped seeing Haruhi had called to them and ran over "mind if I join you? the others are acting strange around me today."  
>Kana and Momo smiled knowing Haruhi was too unobservant to realize the game the boys were playing. Momo and Kana also had found out that Haruhi was a girl after having be around Tamaki when he was on his "my daughter" rants. And of course promised to keep it a secret...if they could come along on this and any other club activities free of charge, this of course pissed Kyoya off to know end but when Mori-sempi agreed to the others shock they all agreed, Kyoya of course being the last and most reluctant to agree.<p>

"Sure Haru-chan, we would love it!" Kana and Momo said togeather, then all three girls looked at each other and laughed at the double mint twin moment.  
>Soon they were all looking out on a cliff at the most beautiful sunset they had ever seen. "Wow look at this! It, its gorgious I wish I had my camera!" Kana said, Momo pulled out her phone and snapped a picture at the beautiful scene, "there I will print it out when we get home for you" Momo said.<br>"Oh wow thank you!"  
>"ohh hey guys look another crab!" Haruhi said then she proceaded to duck behind a big bolder that was on the cliff to gather the little crustation up. Momo and Kana smiled at her enthusiam with food.<p>

"Well well well what do we have here huh?" a creepy and deep voice said from behind Kana and Momo, the girls spun around quickly to see two very large and rough looking men not to much older than themselves walking up the cliffside to them.  
>"A couple of pretty girls huh Haku?" said the second one. "Thats right Sakino...hey stop her!" yelled Haku when Kana tried to run past. Sakino was quick to grab the tiny brunette and hold her close "Ahh s-stop!" Kana cried when Sakino started to touch her inapropreatly, breaking the spegetti strap on Kanas swimsuit causing Kana to wimper.<p>

"Hey leave her alone you jerk!" Hollered Momo who charged at Sakino only to be smacked to the ground quite painfuly by Haku, "Calm down bitch you'll get your turn!" Haku evily laughed while looking at the angry Momo who held her cheek, the laugh quickly turned to pain when Haruhi stepped out from behind the bolder to throw her bucket of shellfish at Haku, she would have thrown it at Sakino as well but he was holding Kana too close and she didnt want to hurt her friend.

"Back off!" Haruhi yelled, "This is a private beach, now leave!"  
>"Guess that means were alone huh Haku?" Sakino said slyly once he saw that Haku was fine just pissed off. "Guess so come here you little punk" Haku said and lunged at Haruhi grabbing her by the shirt. Momo got up and pulled Kana away and behind her from the distracted Sakino who was watching the fight, he was quick to grab Momo in a painfully tight grip but he missed Kana who quickly ran down the cliff.<p>

"Damn she got away Haku!" Sakino yelled, Haku looked up then back down at Haruhi in his hands snarling he said "you just cost me a great lay! asshole!" Then he backed Haruhi up to the cliff "HARUHI!" cried Momo who was struggling with all her might in the bear hug that Sakino had her in "Just leave us alone!" Haruhi cried to the bully holding her in such a tight grip.

"No no I don't think I will because of you I now have to share only one girl with my buddy here instead of two! So why don't you go take a swim punk!" then Haku pushed Haruhi from the cliff. Then they heard a cry "HARUHI!" it was Tamaki, who came running up the hill the others and Kana behind him.  
>Tamaki seeing the his precious Haruhi had been pushed from the cliff was quick to follow and jumped himself.<p>

"Haha that will show y-" Haku was interupted when Hikarou swung him around and punched him, Karou was quick to pull Momo out of Sakinos arms and pushed her toward Kyoya who caught her before she could fall, "You bastard! how dare you treat our friends like that!" the twins yelled while walloping both the punks. Mori turned to Kana who was weeping beside him he looked down to her suit and said "who?" Kana new exactly what he was asking and she pointed to the boy Karou was curently beating up.  
>He walked over picked up a stunned Karou and said "he's mine"<p>

**Not long later at the beach with Tamaki and Haruhi:  
><strong>"What were you two thinking!" Tamaki said to Haruhi and Momo "you could have been hurt worse than you were taking on those two why didn't you call out!"  
>"Were sorry you had to come after us but we were fine!" Momo said, Kyoya shot her a death glare.<br>"FINE! You two are just girls! They were two men, big men you could have been seriously hurt!" Tamaki said.  
>"I don't see why your so mad we were there we had to help!" Haruhi argueed.<br>"You don't see why!" The others stood back and watched while all silently agreed with Tamaki they knew better than to voice it.

Mimni and Zoe stood the firthest back holding the hands of Mitsukuni and Umihito.  
><em>This was so much diffrent from the original script Kana and Momo shouldnt have been up there it was supposed to be two of the guests not our friends!<em>Zoe cried in her toughts.

_I don't remember the two punks ever having actually smacked or gropped anyone in the show! This is so wrong! Zoe was right it was worse we have to talk to Umihito and Hunni about this!_Mimni thought. Both girls broke from their thoughts when Tamaki said "Fine but im not talking to you two untill you admit you were wrong!" Thats when the group split and made their way back to Nekozawas till dinner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
>Dinner was full of tension so thick you could cut it with a knife, after a small argument Tamaki asked to be seen to his room. Momo who out of anger had been stuffing herself full of shellfish was starting to feel abit sick when the group started to talk about what happened saying it was more that they were worried about them than that they took the fight on by themselves mostly when the twins said.<p>

"If Kana hadn't have come for us when she did, you Haruhi would have drowned, and you Momo would have been raped" making Haruhi and Momo feel guilty and start to question themselves on their behavier because hearing it calmly said like that they knew the boys were right, because had Kana stayed and fought she would have suffered the same fate. Soon they both apologied and had a group hug moment when Momo said "ugg im gonna puke!" then she ran out to the first bathroom she could find.

"Too much crab." The twins said, Zoe then turned to Haruhi and said "You should go apologise to Tamaki as well he was really worried about you too ya know."  
>"Yeah your right, I'll be back." Haruhi said then walked off to find Tamaki.<br>"Here we go" Zoe wispered to Mimni, who nodded both thinking from here on in it would be like the show they remembered...

grrflllshhhhhhhh (that my friends is the sound of a toilet flushing)  
>"ugg what a waste of a good meal." said Momo after brushing her teeth with an unopened toothbrush and toothpaste she found in the bathroom she was in she then shut the door behind her after leaving the bathroom. "Whos room am I in?" she wondered aloud.<p>

"Mine" Said a gruff, deep and annoyed voice just to the left of Momo, who jumped when hearing said voice "ohh Kyoya! you startled me!" Kyoya just grunted and walked out of the shadows into the lamplight.  
>Momo was imediately distracted by Kyoya who was in a state of undress, shirtless to be precise, <em>and boy does his uniform hide a nice six pack!<em> Momo thought to herself, then she quickly brought her eyes up to meet the amused and devious looking ones of Kyoya.  
><strong><br>**"Listen Kyoya Im sorry for having worried yo-" but Kyoya cut her off saying "Thanks but I wasn't especially worried, but because of you we had to send the host guests home a day early this cost us $3,000 worth of profit, not to mention the $7,000 it cost to send the guests home." (sorry don't know yen)

Momo was mildly annoyed that he focused on that instead of letting her finish her appology, _and what does he mean not especially worried?_ Momo fummed. "Look I'll pay you back, I have $7,000 in savings and if you can wait i will have the $3,000 to you in two months time."  
>"I don't want your money, if you really wanna pay me back what you owe you can pay me in a more..pleasurable way." Kyoya said as he turned off the lamp then he lunged at Momo who let out a small squeek as she was picked up an thrown into the air only to land a bit painfully on the bed with an angry Kyoya on top of her.<p>

"Wh-what are you doing! Get off me!" Momo cried, then she lifted her hand and brough it to Kyoyas face, Kyoya just smirked as he caught her small hand in his much bigger one, Kyoya the caught the other hand before she could swing it at him streaching them above her head securing them with one hand, and try as she might, and she did, Momo couldnt get her hands free.

"Why are you doing this? stop!" Momo said and for the first time that day was actually afrade. "Why I thought you could handle a man isn't that what you said?" Kyoya said snidly, thats when Momo stopped struggling and looked at him "Thats what this is about? Your trying to prove Tamakis point arnt you?" Kyoya was surprised because Momo wasnt angry in fact she was quite calm now.  
>"Kyoya I know he was right after you and Tamaki left at dinner the others made Haruhi and I realize what we had done, thats why I apologised after I was sick." Momo said, she was actually quite proud of Kyoya for backing up his friend, even if it was in a very devious and compramising way. "Why arn't you angry?" Kyoya asked confused.<p>

"Because I know you won't do it." Momo said, that made Kyoya angry again, "and how do you know that huh! You don't know me! I could strip you naked and rape you right now and no one would help you these walls and doors are sound proof!" He yelled right in her face, but Momo wasn't angry she knew he was mad only because she found him out so quick, so instead of prolonging the argument she did something she had been wanting to do since he first touched her hand helping her up in the cafateria, when his touch left her hand tingling.

She kissed him.

**Cliff hanger! :) Please Review, i love knowing what you all think!**


	15. The best you ever had

**BAD MAGIC  
>CHAPTER FIFTEEN<strong>**  
><strong>**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**_**  
><strong>_**Ok ok I admit I am a horrible and wicked person for having not updated in ohhhhhhh lets just say FOREVER! Im so sorry please forgive me! By the way thank you to all who have reviewed my story, last night i decided i would take a look at the stats on my story see if anyone was still reading it when one review said " omg she kissed kyoya! I can't believe it! I love the pairs though and i just can't stop smiling knw once i saw (actually read) how Mori got angry because of what that dude did to Kana!" I had to actually stop go back and reread my last chapter cuz i couldnt even remember what i wrote! Pretty sad huh? So because of that I have been inspired to write this next chapter I hope you all like it (that is if your still reading it that is) Please enjoy thank you for all your reviews they made me feel very good about my story. Dont own anything. Please forgive me for spelling errors. P.S. one of you offered to beta for me and its been so long I dont remember who if you could pm me if your still interested please let me know. I hope you all enjoy this sorry the intro is so long.**

**TAMAKI'S BEDROOM  
><strong>  
><em>Knock Knock<em>  
>"Tamaki?" Haruhi asked quietly while steping into the darkened room, the only source of light being that of the bathroom light which was slightly ajar with steam, and the sound of running water coming from the small crack in the door.<br>Haruhi debated on whether or not to just leave and come back later, then finally deciding to just wait, "Don't be a chicken Haruhi, best to face the music now rather than later." she whispered to herself, still feeling quite guilty for the way she spoke to Tamaki earlier that day.

"Hmm the sky is look quite nasty out there" Haruhi whispered quietly to herself, starting to feel nervise about the change in weather, Haruhi began to nervisely bite her lip. It was at this time that the bathroom door was thrust open to reveal a very not so fully dressed (in other words only a towel) Tamaki emerge from the steaming room.  
>"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, somewhat confused by her pressence in his room, <em>what is she doing here? ...And why must she bite her lip like that! Its too cute! "<em>What are you doing here?" he decided to to voice the cute part he just didnt feel up to the glaire that was sure to recieve.

Haruhi on the other hand was stunned into silence, she had never seen Tamaki quite like this before, sure she has seen him without a shirt just earlier that day and other times as well but this was diffrent, she wasnt sure why but it was the only words she could think of to explain the diffrence was this was more intiment than in the past.  
>"Haruhi?" Again asked Tamaki he wasnt sure why she was being so quiet. Just then a loud clap of thunder boomed almost shaking the silent house not a moment later was the room lit up in a glorious display by the lightning outside as the heavens opened up to shower the earth with its cooling waters. "Ahhh" Whimperd Haruhi, in fear she reached out and grabbed Tamaki's arm, his very naked damp and serprisingly strong arm .<p>

"Haruhi, whats wrong?" Tamaki asked  
>"Its nothing, uh I just remembered there is some buisness I have to take care of, 'cuse me." Haruhi said as she climbed inside the wardrobe. Tamaki was imeadiatly irritated by this turn of events said "WHAT BUISNESS COULD YOU HAVE IN A WARDROBE?!"<br>Again there was an innormace clap of lightning and thunder and again Tamaki heard Haruhi whimper from inside the wardrobe, he had never seen Haruhi look like this before her face had drained of all color, and her eyes had gotten impossibly larger than usuall, and she was shaking all over, she looked afraid. He imideately grabbed the pajama bottoms lying on the bed and put them on removing the towel about his waist. Then he quickly walked over to the wardrobe trying to open the locked doors.

"Haruhi are you afrade of thunder and lightning? Why did you lock yourself in there it seems it would be scarier locked up in the dark."  
>"Im ok, Im used to being alone" was Haruhi's muffled reply.<br>"alone? your always alone, at home, you never ask for help even when we are so close, I get it now" Tamaki said just as he busted the lock on the wardrobe," I understand, Im sorry I acted the way I did you grew up without relying on anyone else, but not anymore" Tamaki put his hand out to Haruhi who had lifted her head to gave at him with tear stained eyes, "You can come out now" He said.

On the next clap of thunder Haruhi shot out of the wardrobe and wrapped her arms around Tamaki's naked torso, and sobing quietly, "You dont have to be afrade Haruhi, I'll always be here for you, I promise you will never be alone again."  
>Tamaki tilted her chin up to look into her eyes as he said it. As their eyes met niether could resist the pull from the other and their lips met in a sweet but ultametly life changing kiss, for Haruhi it was her first real kiss (with a boy that is) and possibly first real feelings of love might possibly be starting to bloom in her heart for this strange but so sweet boy kissing her. And for Tamaki it made him realize that the love he felt for Haruhi was not the father daughter kind but was in acutallity the love between a man and women.<p>

**SOMEWHERE OFF IN THE DISTANCE OF THE MANNOR**

"Are you sure its a good idea to leave the two of them alone" two identical voices asked at the same time, only to be answered by Hunni saying "she's with our prince Tamaki what could go wrong?"

"hmmm maybe we should check just to be sure" said to devilish voices with mishcheff glinting in their eyes. "ohh no you two dont!" Said the serprisingly firm voice of Zoe, with her sister Mimni standing beside her who finished her sentince for her "you two will leave them alone, and let them sort out there feelings and troubles for themselves"  
>The twins being the devils that they are looked at each other nodded and both made a mad dash to try to escape the second set of twins cerently keeping them from mischeff, there was a slight scuffle and just as Hunni and Umihito were going to step in, their beautiful girlfriends proved they didnt need any help controlling those two.<p>

For Zoe had ahold of Hikaru's left ear while Mimni had ahold of Kaoru's right ear, "nice try you two punks but your going to behave for once now off to bed with you!" Zoe and Mimni pushed Hikaru and Kaoru into their shared room closing and locking the door behind them only to hear the laughter of the hitachin twins behind the door say "We like you two, your the only ones to keep us in line by grabbing our ears like naughty children, your deffienetly good friends to have, we will behave and go to bed tonight...but tomorrow will be ours for fun." said the twins both sharing the sentence (you know one says three words the other says the other three words like that).

Zoe and Mimni shuttered to think what those devils version of fun would be but decided to let it go, for now the boys would behave and that is what is needed. Earilier the girls both decided that no matter what the whole S&M thing just couldnt happen with the way things were going that one thing was agreed upon, it had to go. For now they needed to let people talk and express there feelings tomorrow they would broach the subject of what to do about the ever changing anime world with Hunni and Umihito.

**OUTSIDE ON THE TERRECE  
><strong>**(p.s. just so it doesnt confuse you its a porch swing not a park swing)******

Kana sat on a swing watching the storm, and contimplateing the events of the day while drinking a soothing cup of tea when behind her a deep voice said her name. "Kana"  
>she turned to see Takashi standing there in the doorway. "Oh h-hello Takashi-san" Kana said while blushing, <em>why cant i stop blushing he must think im such a child<em>.

"How are you Kana?" Takashi asked, "Im fine still abit shaken up, but fine." Kana replied as Takashi took a seat next to her on the swing. "Im sorry" Takashi said after a few moments of silence, Kana turned her head to look at him, "what for? you did nothing wrong"  
>"I was angry, I scared you" Takashi said remembering the look of fear in Kana's eyes after he finished, well for lack of a better term, tearing that punk apart who dared to hurt his Kana<em>...my Kana? I hope she is still my Kana. <em>Takashi thought looking down somewhat shamefully when Kana reached up to turn his face to him so she could look him in the eyes. "Takashi I was not scared of you or your anger I was still scared from what those to creeps where doing...and going to do, but not at you..never you!"  
>Takashi had never heard Kana speak so stright forwardly before no stutters or blushing she was serious, she ment every word, <em>does that mean she is still mine?<br>_  
>Takashi desiding to be brave and voice his thoughts asked just that "does that mean your still mine Kana?" Kana's eyes got very big and started to brim with tears however she had a smile on her face, "You want me to be yours Takashi?"<br>"Hn" Was all Takashi said with a slight nod, Kana's smile got impossably bigger then she calmly sat her tea cup down then flung herself into Takashi's arms to hug him and say "Yes Takashi yes I want to be yours!" After about half a second of shock Takashi smiled and eagerly returned her hug. Finally it feels like something right happened this day for Kana.

**KYOYA'S BEDROOM  
><strong>**(p.s. if you like to listen to music the song that ispired this part is John Legend ft. Dunson - Tonight (Best You Ever Had) (Remix) [Audio] ****just copy and paste that bit on youtube if your interested.**

****_{Previously}_**  
><strong>_Momo wasn't angry she knew he was mad only because she found him out so quick, so instead of prolonging the argument she did something she had been wanting to do since he first touched her hand helping her up in the cafateria, when his touch left her hand tingling._

_She kissed him._

_{Now}  
><em>**  
><strong>She kissed him putting everything she could behind it, and he kissed her back, he kissed her sweet and he kissed her angry he kissed her with any and all emotion that he always seemed to feel for her. _What am I doing I need to stop, but she smells so good like the ocean and strawberrys._

Finally Kyoya pulled himself from her both were gasping for air since their breathing was abit on the limited side for a good while there.  
>"Momo I..." He trailed off unable to say anything.<br>"Shhh, let me say it" She simply quoted the words from an american song she new that in her opinion summed it all up "Tonights the night I let you know, tonight's the night we lose control, tonight you need that, tonight believe that, tonight I'll be the best you ever had."

Kyoya had also heard the popular song after being around Momo so much, he for once had to agree that was the perfect thing to say in the moment so he did the one thing to compeat with perfect words he kissed her again well into the night, no more words were said between them when Kyoya walked Kana to her door late that night they didnt need too it went no farther than kissing and a few lingering and longing touches here and there, neither were quite ready for anything more yet.

But they were content in the silence, that is untill Kyoya opened his mouth that is, "This changes nothing you know, whatever it is that is between us, we both know it cant happen again." Momo let out a quiet laugh and said "You can lie to yourself all you want Kyoya but you and I both know this will happen again and again because there is too much fire between us, like I said I'm the best you'll ever have."  
>With that Momo smiled slyly and shut her door. Leaving Kyoya at the door thinking about her words and he knew she was absolutly right, <em>she is the best I'll ever have, hmm still best not to let her think that ALL the time...only sometimes<em>, Kyoya smiled to himself at that thought as he also made his way back to bed.  
>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~<p>

**I hope you enjoyed this im going to try to get better about my updateing. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	16. i text you and you text me

(I own nothing except my own characters)

()()()()()()()()()

** BAD MAGIC**

** CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

(Texting)

B- The plan is working perfectly so far, everything is good on my end, and yours?

U- Very well indeed, had those silly writers who traveled to our world, paid any attention to detail we wouldn't have had to go to the extreme on this plan!

B- Exactly! Why those poor girls are starting to think they are changing things here when really their not. But fate wants what fate wants, and since we are God's of fate then we shall do what we want! Lol!

U- Indeed! Lol, I'm actually rather amused by the turn of events, after all our boys soulmates were born in to a different world this time around, though it was a great idea to use the twins in finding that spell for our boys.

B- Oh yes, and it went so well too, the girls were brought over without a hitch, and they seem to be settling in quite nicely too. Why they even managed to set in to motion, the destiny of the other three boys on our to do list.

U- Yes yes! Hmm, but we still have two more to take care of, we must not forget about them, and they do so amuse me.

B- No worries, we will get to them, all in good time, but for now, let us focus on the handful we have now, they still have a bit of a ways to go before all is set in stone. Oh must go now, I hear someone coming. Tata for now!

U- Later my friend.

()()()()()()()()()()

"Belezeneff! Where are you hiding now?" Nekozawa called out, looking for his beloved cat doll as he searched the darkened halls of the black magic club.

"Belezeneff, come out, come out, wherever you are... hey there you are, I've been looking all over for you, I must tell you all that has been happening lately, it has been so crazy and wonderful and I've never been so happy in my life..."

Umihito stopped talking when he noticed something strange on the floor. He leaned down to pick up the item, pulling a lit candle closer so he could better see.

"Oh, why it's a cell phone, Belezeneff when did you get a cell phone?"

"..."

"And why don't I have the number!?" (Cricket cricket)

"Belezeneff? Belezeneff!?" (Silence) (He's gone)

"Where did he go now!?" ("Sigh")

"What to do with him? He is acting so strange lately" Umihito just shook his head, pocketed the phone and went in search of the book to do a little more research.

(Meanwhile)

"Usa-chan who are you texting?" Hunny asked his faithful companion.

"..."

"Oh, I see well have fun" Hunny said while giggling, then went back to eating his strawberry cake.

"Umm, Hunny-sempi, when did your doll get a cell phone?" Haruhi asked while serving tea to the gushing fan girls, after all, they just loved it when Hunny talked to Usa-Chan. See it was quite normal to watch Hunny talking to his bunny, however, it was very not normal to see the doll with its very own little bunny shaped cell phone.

"Oh I dunno" Hunny said around a mouthful of cake.

Confused Haruhi asked "Well didn't you buy it for him?"

Hunny giggled and said "Oh no silly Haru-chan, he bought that himself."

(Sweatdrop) "Ummm ok." Haruhi said, shaking her head as she turned and walked away. (Best not to dwell on my friends and their strange behaviours, it will just give me a headache.)

()()()()()()()()()

AN:

Hi everyone first off let me just say how sorry I am for not writing in so long I'm trying to get back into this story more, please forgive me for any mistakes, and please review I'd love to know your thoughts.


End file.
